Smallville: Dawn of Superman (Season 1)
by xandermccowan
Summary: This is a series following the story of Clark Kent and his journey in the hometown of Smallville. His starting adventures discovering that he is more than he seems. His story is just beginning however, along with many others following along as friends, and foes. I do not own Superman, or DC comics works. All rights go to their respective owners. This is simply non-profit material.
1. Prologue

**This is my prologue for my hypothetical reboot of the show Smallville and how i'd do the concept. I'll be releasing "episodes" like this over time. However this is just to give a taste for what it'll look like. Feedback is greatly appreciated for this and future chapters.**

The starry night sky lit up the evening fields. Many watched it, but many slept straight through it. These stars were watched by a little girl that night. Watching in wonder of what was out there. Smallville was a town recently filled with lights; already clouding it's wonderful skies. Lana Lang was an inquisitive girl who wished to adventure outwards in order to see the stars in the open. Usually, Lana would see them with her father. However, her father had died several months ago along with her mother in an excavation job down in the outer dig sites where they both had worked. Lana had been reminded of this moment when searching and was beginning to lose hope on her finding anything interesting until…

In the telescope Lana had borrowed from her teacher, she saw a green light travelling fast towards her. She smiled, letting her past thoughts go to rest. She finally saw some activity in outer space beyond constellations and shooting stars. She sees it through the scope, but squinted as the light shines brighter than it had initially at a far distance. As she sees how close it is getting, she quickly dashes off the hill she had placed the telescope. Lana shuts her eyes briefly as she felt the ground shake below her, with the grass pulled off from the dirt below it slightly. A loud noise from the light fades almost as soon as it entered Lana's ears. She opens her eyes slowly as she awaits whatever loud monsters had crashed near her, but finds the light to be going off in the distance closer to the old farms than her general direction. Lana shrugs a sigh of relief.

Over in Metropolis, the reflective skyscrapers shone brightly during a rainstorm affecting the city. All, but one. The LuthorCorp building lit only it's main sign this evening. The rest of it being more of a dark fortress than a business. Inside, Lex Luthor sees that below him, the people stand just as small as he feels. Lex heard the rain and the people outside. As small as he was, he managed to climb up to the window in order to open it. He managed to drown out the noise of both his father Lionel, and his mother Lillian. They both were having a heated argument about an event of their past. Lex prefered to not get involved because him doing so would typically insight violence from either one. After a while of listening to the raindrops and feeling them on his face, Lex heard a sound that drowned out the rain drops. A gunshot was heard in the main office with an impact sound along with it on the other side of the room Lex waited in. A shadow covered the door, but quickly moved. Lex cowered to the other end of the waiting room he was in. Closing the window to make it seem like he had not changed anything. His father had come in through the door, shaken, but stern as ever. Lex had felt tears rolling down his face covered by the raindrops he had felt earlier. Not that his father would care what it was either way. He had then approached Lex.

"Come, pack your things. Go!" Lionel said impatiently. He had made aggressive gestures to get Lex to leave which was common for him.

"W-where a-are we going?" Lex stuttered out nervously.

"A small farm town called Smallville. A fresh start for when… a couple of bad business deals blow over." Lionel said calmly, wishing to comfort Lex suddenly and slowing down his more impatient yelling from before. Appearing to a place of love at that moment.

Lex nodded to his father nervously, before he travelled several stories through the elevator with his toys and clothes in hand. The elevator had a clear view of the sky seen from it's glass exterior. Where he sees a green star shining in a far off view of the mountains. Lex looks sullen from his own fears of what might have happened that night, but tries to ignore it out of fear.

In a small wooden house in the woods near the town of Smallville, loud whirring noises start increasing. A middle aged woman sleeps inside the home, but is woken up when the sound ends in a sudden screech. She looks around from her rocking chair she rested in to find a trail of smoke coming from her living room. She cautiously follows it, but picks up a shotgun hidden behind two wooden panels in the floor. A shadowy, inhuman force appears crouched in her kitchen surrounded by the debrid of her kitchen table. She aims the shotgun at the being.

"My name is Victoria Klingman, state your business in my home alien!" Klingman announces demandingly. The being squints at the woman, feeling dazed.

"Where… where are the hunters?" The being speaks in a slow tone. Almost out of breath. However still commanding with a deep voice that is natural to them.

"You are bringing more?! Answer me!" Klingman is getting even more impatient and closer to the trigger finger. Suddenly, a force that feels like an earthquake rocks the old house. Causing both the unknown being and Victoria to stumble. Klingman lets off a shot from the shotgun that hits a nearby vase. This startles the being as a green translucent wave travels over the both of them. Klingman feels nothing, but the being feels an intense pain in his head. The being screams in pain as they start feeling their inhuman form start to change into a more human body. Klingman gasps as she looks upon herself in front of her. Feeling like a reflection, but the expression indicates the being's presence rather than her own. She attacks the being in fear, frustration, and anger as she prepares to kill this being while on the ground. Arming her shotgun to deliver a final shot. However in the struggle, the being now in the form of Klingman managed to use her confusion against her to try and redirect the shot. Victoria Klingman hears the gunshot and a sharp pain in her insides. She looks down and sees that she has a hole in her chest from the shot. She stammers, but then falls onto the blood filled floor boards and dies. The being in the disguised form of Klingman shakes from the shot. Surprised at the act committed, they look at their new form. Desperate to change it back to the true form of the alien.

On the way back from the clinic, Martha and Jonathan Kent feel empty silence filling their truck. They haven't talked to each other since leaving. They got the news sent to them that Martha couldn't have children. A wish that both of them held dearly had been lost forever. While nothing was strained in the relationship of the couple, their pain did keep them from communicating their feelings on this matter, until one spoke up.

"Jonathan, look! Up in the sky!" Martha exclaimed in wonder as she saw some object flying fast above them towards a small field north of their own farm. The one Jonathan has been caring for in his life for years. Jonathan notices and quickly pulls the brakes before they both suffer another tragedy that day. He turns to Martha's seat.

"You alright Martha?" Jonathan says in worry. Martha smiles a little bit. "What's so funny?" Jonathan begins smiling as well.

"Who knew it would take some kind of meteor to get us talking again." Martha then gets out of the car. Jonathan follows after her. "Speaking of, what was that?"

"Could be a satellite knocked out of orbit" Martha guessed. She had no idea, but she wished for a logical explanation in order to get back home and cope with what she had lost.

"Out here? Maybe, but.." Jonathan's train of thought is interrupted when he looks closer to the crater nearby that the couple had been walking towards. They were both shocked as it looked like a spaceship. One metal ship the size of a pickup truck, with the wings adding extra length to it. They look on in shock until Martha brings out the courage to speak.

"I-is that… a spaceship?" Martha says nervously, she asks this as a question, but it's mostly to calm herself as Jonathan wouldn't know himself.

"I'm not sure. Could be something the feds left behind in this town." Jonathan begins heading towards the ship as he touches the top of it that had been covered in grains of dirt by the crash. It opens from Jonathan's touch on the metal, leading to the top section of the pod to open up and startle Jonathan away from the ship. Martha leans into it when it fully opens up.

"There's something in there. Wonder what..." She looks in and finds something, or rather someone in the pod. A little baby, one that Martha had always imagined. The baby had reached out to Martha almost like it was destiny that they had met. Martha looked at Jonathan with another smile. This one with tears. It reminded Jonathan of her smile before they went to their doctor's office.

"Jonathan, we have to bring this child home." Martha had announced this determined. She knew what she had to do now. She felt uncertain for the entire drive back with something in her life gone, but now… she found it again.

"Martha, we can't. I know this is what you wanted, but-" Jonathan was interrupted by Martha softly bringing a finger to her husband's lips. "It's not what I want, it's what this child needs. Think about it, whether from some planet out there or just a test from Nasa, they need us to take care of them." Martha said this with the same compassion Jonathan recognized in many decisions made before in their relationship. However he knew this would be the most important one of their lives.

"Having someone from a different world in our care will need just as much love as any child related by blood. I want us to promise we have that."

Jonathan and Martha held onto each other and looked at the child kept in the ship. They looked back at each other and held onto their hands tightly. Signifying to themselves as the sunrise comes up over their long evening when they are making the right choice. Martha gently picks up the baby and they both go home.

On their drive over in their old pickup, they hear an SUV travelling behind them. Jonathan looks closer at it in the rearview mirror and quietly swears under his breath. Martha looks on to the mirror as well. "What is it?" She asks worryingly. "That SUV is tailing us." Jonathan says softly, but with a bit of frustration as well. Martha calms herself down and then tries to reassure Jonathan. "You sure that it's after us?" Jonathan looks at it again as he does a turn. The SUV slowly turns as well. "Yep, it's done so for the last turn I did too." Jonathan says, still in fear of what will happen. The SUV catches up to them and rolls up it's windows right next to Jonathan's pickup. The man inside looks towards them. "Pull over the vehicle." The driver says sternly. Jonathan pulls over shortly after giving Martha a concerned look. Letting them both know it's a choice they are forced to make.

The driver pulls over and walks towards the truck. His uniform and black boots stand out as military in the muddy roads in Smallville's farms.

"Sorry for interrupting you both, but there has been a crash sighting in the area and I was hoping to ask about what you saw out there." The driver asks very friendly compared to before.

"No, I don't believe there was anything. We.. just went on our way after stopping. Leg cramps, you know?" Jonathan gives a fake chuckle after. He dies it down when he realizes the man had not changed from his stern expression. Jonathan then speaks after a long silence.

"Why are you out here searching trucks anyway?"

"I have reason to suspect that there is some sort of foreign technology in the area of the crash site. It might be weapons being snuck in through Kansas, or some sort of surveillance equipment." The man guessed. Jonathan was unsure if he could trust him. Martha didn't feel so either. Clutching the baby softly during all of this.

"What's under that cover?" The driver asks. He points towards the cover that is covering the baby. Martha is now the one in the spotlight of questions the driver is demanding.

"It's..." Martha looks reluctantly at the cover. She couldn't really give up the chance she has now. Even if this child was in someone else's arms, she'd still do the right thing. Finally, she made her choice.

"Vegetables. Needed some more than the truck can keep safe." Martha lied, but it was for a good reason to her. She wanted to protect this baby and she would continue doing so as long as the child was in her and Jonathan's care. The driver nodded and gestured for them to continue driving, but wished for them to be safe on their trip back home.

Jonathan clutched the wheel in fear. He didn't like being in such a close call with some government official. He headed home as fast as he could while considering Martha and the baby.

"No matter what, we protect this child. Raise it as our own." Jonathan turns to Martha to confirm her own feelings on this matter.

"No matter what." They continue driving and all three of them see their home close at the end of their long drive, but a longer journey for them all awaits.


	2. Pilot, Chapter I

A sunny horizon arose over the red barn of the Kent Farm. Roosters started their screaming and the animals started waking up. Clark Kent has woken up at the same schedule. Yawning in his bedroom as he smelled around the area as he slowly opened his eyelids. He looked widely forward and saw a burn mark on his closet. He opened his closet slowly while staring at the mark. It's some sort of crack branching in multiple directions. It reminded Clark of his nightmares lately. Clark tried to clear it out of his head as he got ready. He had gotten a shower, and then got dressed in his yellow shirt and his favourite white and grey flannel. Clark dashed from his room to the bottom of the stairs. Martha yelled from the kitchen.

"Clark, don't rush! I'll be ready soon." Clark undusted his flannel and moved slowly towards the kitchen table.

"Sorry Ma. Just very excited is all." Clark said. He sat down with confidence and excitement. While it's very genuine for his big day, he was also nervous his family would find out what happened to the closet door while he was out for the day.

"What has got you so excited today? The last few years of high school didn't get you going this quick to my pancakes." Martha said curiously. She has always been very inquisitive about Clark's behaviour. Especially now that he is slowly growing into more of a man. She looked in wonder as he eats his pancakes faster than she could see it.

"Clark, be careful with how fast you go with that." Martha said worryingly.

"Come on Ma. It'll be fine. I just don't want to be late like last year" Clark remembered last year's return to the school year vividly. He had been late because he got stuck in the caverns for a few days. A hole wasn't blocked up in the fields next to the roads to class and Clark fell in.

"I know that was hard." Martha and Clark shared a knowing look about Clark's fall. However as Martha prepared Jonathan's batch of pancakes, she began to change the subject.

"So are you prepared for class with Ms. Klingman or do you still need to find everything for the school paper?" Martha knew reporting was Clark's element ever since he interned with Smallville High's newspaper, The Torch. While it got hard, Clark had managed. Plus earning pay for his education was always good.

Clark had looked in his bag with confidence. Feeling he got it all, but he had realized his one last photograph wasn't in the bag. He looked around to see if it fell. Then he started to look worried.

"Found it!" Jonathan went up behind with the photograph in hand. He was always there for Clark when he needed him most.

"It was pinned under the posts when you came in yesterday for dinner. Not to worry though. You'll be able to send it into the paper before it's printed. The Torch isn't a professional newspaper. They can wait for one student to get it." Jonathan knew The Torch was a good stepping stone for his son, but he hated seeing him so overworked like he had been in his youth himself. He wanted bigger goals than that for his son.

"I know Pa, but it's the closest I have to one."

Jonathan packed the photo into the bag. He then went over to the kitchen to grab his plate. However he had turned back to the table to tell Clark about a sudden thought.

"Almost forgot, as I was out there checking on the pigs, I saw Lana rushing after the bus that just arrived. Better get a move on." Jonathan patted his son on the shoulder for encouragement and then picked up some pancakes that were ready in the kitchen. Clark smiled back as he finished the last of his pancakes. He got the last of what he needed at super-speed before walking out the front door to the bus.

Martha looked on in slight concern. "He really is growing up." Jonathan peered out to the door behind her. Sharing her look of concern. "Yeah, he is Martha." Jonathan and Martha saw him out, waving goodbye. They went back to the table to have their pancakes. Jonathan took a few bites, but then spoke his concern. "So we've been talking about this last month, when are we going to tell him?" He looked at Martha determined, however, she looked concerned. "I don't think today is the right time." Martha peered out as Clark left on the bus, and as she looked, she got even more worried about what he might discover.

The Luthor Mansion stood tall and wide across a once peaceful empty field. Now bought, paved over, and replaced with old Victorian Architecture. The windows had a great shine to them in the morning which Lex had found to be the most irritating part about Smallville. The sunny days. Like the world was practically forcing him to try and have a happy outlook on his situation. However he knew he'd rather go to sleep for a few more hours than face his father. Lex Luthor prepares to get ready, combing his red hair back and preparing himself in a jacket preferable to the afternoon.

In the limo outside, Lionel sat impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor and glaring at his watch. His driver opened the partition one-way window, and turned to see his boss.

"Is everythin all right Mr. Luthor?" The driver spoke very cluelessly. Not having much awareness of the problems in the Luthor family. However he wasn't paid to question. Just to follow orders. Lionel stopped as he realized his own impatience. "It's nothing Otis. I just wish my son would get the importance of punctuality." Lionel was impatient, but still indulged in Otis's incessant questions. "Otis, set a timer." Lionel said close to the driver's seat. Unsettling Otis slightly. "W-what for Mr. Luthor?" Lionel leaned back into his seat and chuckles. "For you to drive."

This wasn't the first time Otis had done this task, and he knew it wouldn't be the last until little Lex obeyed his father's orders. Otis went along with it as long as he was paid. He suddenly saw Lex run towards the limo from the rearview mirror, fully ready for school and all. He immediately took out his backpack as he ran, and had thrown it at the limo. Causing it to stop. Lex opened the door that was still unlocked. Rushing in while picking up his backpack.

He went inside angrily, ignoring his dad, wishing to continue the trip without any more comments from him. He didn't get it from Lionel.

"I hope you realize that things will get worse until you accept our life here." Lionel reassured in his own way, but it was out of threats more than reassurance. However Lex ignored his words. What Lex didn't know was that this was just to get onto a phone call in the middle of the ride to Smallville High. Lex listened in.

"Yes, yes I know the surface plate is stuck. Our new element is now in play however, simply ask to use it. Okay, fine I'll be over soon. Just have-" Lionel's call went on for a while, but Lex only heard a bit of the conversation before he went over to Lex and slapped him. He barely had time to check the pain before Lionel looked menacingly at him. He held Lex's chin up tightly

"You try to interlude into my business again, you aren't coming here."

Then Lex found he had arrived. To the soulless drivel of high school kids. He might have taken Lionel's threats on given that he didn't want to be here, but he knew there was more than just that to come. He grabbed his backpack, getting out of Lionel's grip, and continued on to the old high school decorated by the newly assigned cheerleaders volunteering to put in about forty percent effort.

Why did he bring me here? Lex thought about it. He never could figure out the answer as he checked his schedule for his pre-assigned classes. Most likely chosen because it's the best this small town has in education in order to teach Lex the fundamentals for eventually serving under his father.

Lex continued forward as the limo took off. Muttering to himself as he entered through the doors taking in the vast scents of the lack of proper hygiene care. "Welcome to Smallville."


	3. Pilot, Chapter II

Clark had gotten off the bus. Lana caught up due to Clark's request to slow the bus down and now exited the bus with him. They are pushed to the side of the doors by the vast crowds of people. Stuck together by this crowd excited to exit the bus, Clark and Lana clumsily moved forward despite the limited room. They are knocked down on their way out of the doorway. With the bus driver busy preparing to leave, the two students had to pick up their backpacks themselves. As they ignored each other looking to continue gathering their belongings sprawled all over the ground, Lana finds a photograph with a mud stain. She looked at it closely.

"Clark, I didn't know you signed up for the school newspaper during the summer. What's that about?" Lana said curiously. Clark gazed up from Lana's textbooks he was gathering to answer.

"It's just… something I'm into. Seeing what is hidden out in Smallville. The truth is what I am fascinated by. What it shows in people." Clark explained. He's so lost in his thoughts on that matter that he forgets about the books he still had to collect off the ground, he looked back nervously at Lana while he did so. Lana responded after a bit of awkward silence, and after she finished gathering Clark's photos.

"I get it. I want to see the galaxy. What it has to offer, things like that." Lana explained. Lana never told this to Clark before during their meetings after class. However Lana learning this new part of her friend's wishes led her to wish to reveal her own. "So… how are you going to bring those over to the Torch?" Lana asked as she traded her textbooks for his photos.

"I'll figure it out. Just tell Ms. Klingman that I'm late if she asks." Clark explained. He knew he'd be in time with his speed. He just had to time it right. As they went inside, they were separated by crowds of busy classmates moving to their separate classes. Clark speeds through the crowds faster than anyone could notice. Feeling the noises of the various bells and conversations moving past him like they never existed. He quickly controls his movements so he slows down by the time he reaches his destination, so that for any passerby, he simply looks like anyone sliding into the halls without any care in the world. Clark does do so, but doesn't account for some space due to not being able to see the full hallway. He dents a tiled wall upon his speedy landing. To cover himself up, Clark slides the lockers slowly towards the dent to cover it. Walking over to drop off his photos at The Torch. With there not being much of a newspaper, but rather just a small storage room converted into one. He looked around to see where anyone went, but instead found a note left on the floor.

'Going out chasing a lead. Don't look for me. Any students joining the program may sign the waiting list outside while I am gone. For Clark, I say this. I believe you will provide the photos I asked for. Just place them on my desk when you do. Good luck to all, RJ.' Clark reads the note and placed the photos where his boss asked. He wasn't really feeling the photography side of things, but if it got him to where he wanted to go, so be it. Clark marvelled briefly at the man's notes and previous stories lazily hung up in the room. However Clark then looked at the time and realized he was getting a little bit late. Ms. Klingman was probably going to start up the class soon. So Clark went back through the halls to get to Ms. Klingman's history class.

Lana had arrived on time despite her delay. Her foster dad always told her ad nauseam to be early. Not that he ever listened. Lana decided to drown that thought out until she got home. Right now, she just decided to pay attention to history class. Ms. Klingman was very methodical, making sure to count the students upon arrival and adjust her notes according to the new arrivals. Specifically, Lex Luthor. Lana couldn't pin down why Lex went to this school. She knew he lived in Smallville for some time given that he was on the front page of nearly every newspaper. Lana didn't pay him too much mind. It was more his father that had been affecting the small town of Smallville more than him. So far, just like the stars at night, Lana would have to watch and wait.

The lecture had officially started when everyone had arrived. Clark was the last as he was late a lot of the time. Victoria Klingman stopped him before he got to his desk; giving off a very intimidating appearance. Even though he is able to juggle the hay bales back home, he still couldn't get over how strange and creepy Ms. Klingman is.

"Clark Kent, any reason this time for why you have disappeared again?" Klingman asked Clark this every time he was late, but always dropped it quickly after. Usually after some excuse for why.

"Photo trouble." Clark said after getting to his desk. This surprises Klingman, who usually doesn't get a straight answer from Clark. She gets back to the class however as everyone is now at their desks. She proceeded with her history lesson on the dig sites in Corto Maltese.

"When seeking their goals, these conquerors sought this power heard about only through legend in order to last and keep their values going longer than most civilizations..." Victoria continued, looking onwards as she did.

Klingman observed the class as they took in her lessons. Clark looked on, but has been lost in multiple different distractions unknown to the teacher. Lana examined intently. She always looked like she imagined being in these locales the class is taught about. Lex however seemed the least focused. Not simply due to arrogance, but also due to the troubles in his home life she had heard about.

"This legend was one of myth, but these conquerors wished to prove it true. Starting with their leader Al Patih who believed he could find its source in science around the time of-" Klingman stopped abruptly when she saw a student leaving class. "Milton, what is going on? The class isn't over yet." She followed him when telling him this in a rush to catch up with the student. Lana followed after her with Clark close behind. Lex left mostly out of annoyance of the students left simply telling their own boring stories at their desks. Lex picked the lesser of the two annoyances and followed the others out.

Clark and Lana caught up with their teacher who found Milton in a small corner hunched over in pain. The light of the fire exit sign illuminating the dark, abandoned corridor. Victoria approached first.

"Milton, I'm sorry for running after you, but maybe we can figure out what is bothering you before bringing you home for the day." Klingman portrayed great confidence, but went forward in fear. This was unknown to the entity that took the form of Victoria Klingman and the unknown nature displayed made them back away slightly from Milton as they approached. Milton was shaking visibly, and yet the room felt cold with each shake. There was nothing normal about the affliction Milton was under.

Clark and Lana were further back, but they were watching the whole conversation.

"Was he a new student? Like that rich kid Lex?" Lana asked Clark. Hoping he knew the answers from his time with the kooky reporter running the school newspaper.

"I know he wasn't new. He was around when I first went to Smallville High. Other than that, I didn't get to know him much." Clark was sullen when looking at Victoria consulting Milton. Lana noticed quickly. She may not be a reporter, but she's seen that kind of face before.

"Clark, you don't have to feel guilty. You can't be getting everyone's story. Plus, I think V's got this." Lana said encouragingly. Clark looked at her, very perplexed at the nickname for their teacher. "V?" He said confusingly.

"Clark… Kent…." Milton said with a cold tone of voice. Sounding less like it came from a child, and more like a broken machine. Victoria was shocked by this sudden change. Looking at his arm to check the boy's pulse. She instead finds a green glow coming from it.

"Oh no." Klingman muttered. She had looked behind her and saw Clark fall down, trying to hold himself up with Lana's help, but failing as all he can do is try and keep himself conscious. Lana tends to him as Milton stands up. The face of the insecure, timid Milton is now replaced with a psychotic smile and a malicious glare. Milton also has green glowing eyes that shine around the hallway. Out of view from their students, the being's eyes glowed red in front of Milton; scanning the child for what is wrong with him. Victoria's eyes then return to normal. She looks back at the kids after the scan.

"Run!" Klingman yelled, and then ran while grabbing Clark and pulled him forward while Lana ran with the two of them.

"Where?" Lana questioned while losing breath. Victoria responded while keeping up in pace even with Clark being dragged behind.

"Anywhere but here." Klingman said quickly before continuing. They have rushed past many hallways with Lex then seeing them as he finally caught up with this unlikely group. Wondering why some recluse would give them so much trouble. However the sight of Milton in some mutated form of robotic appendages moving quickly forward causes Lex to leap away from his path.

"What the hell?" Lex muttered in shock as he still is processing what has happened. What appeared to be an alien has just continued heading after his new classmates and teacher. The light emanating off of Milton's arm reminded him of the blinding light he saw crashing in Smallville the night his mother… No, he wouldn't let himself think of that night again. However, he decided to think of the here and now and to get outside.

Victoria, Lana, and Clark managed to get to one of the backdoors and get outside. While out, they hid behind the old stairway connected to the backdoor. Just as they did, Milton, who has now taken a much more cybernetic appearance with wiring, rotten skin revealing metal shells, and even glowing particles inside the metals. Extra metal appendages have given Milton movement never seen before from a human being. As he battered the ground while crossing down from the stairway and towards the road, he dropped something close to the group as he passed. A vial with rocks and green particles. Clark had fallen unconscious and Lana stood up, bewildered by what had just happened.

"What the hell? What was that? W-what happened to Clark?" Lana stammered. Despite her adventures with wildlife and the occasional kind in her own home life, Lana had never seen something this strange before and needed some answers.

Klingman checked his vitals, then picked up the strange vial, and moved it away from Clark. She examined it carefully before turning around to answer Lana.

"This seems to contain radioactive elements that are very toxic upon exposure to the air," Victoria spoke calmly. Like she was still in the classroom speaking about the search for immortality in Corto Maltese. Lana wasn't completely convinced by this answer however.

"Then why aren't we affected? Why are you just touching a potentially radioactive element?"

"The radioactivity is minor. Whatever has affected the boy would have to have done so due to a difference in physiology that makes him vulnerable. Different growth times, diet, exercise. Point is it's safe for us to be near it." Victoria said this almost like she knows these radioactive elements, but that couldn't be right. She kept this to herself because whoever she was, Victoria Klingman is Clark's best hope right now.

"Right, so uh... what is our next move?" Lana questioned. Victoria gave the radioactive particles to Lana, and then carefully picked up Clark.

"Move the particles to the Kent Farm. I'll follow behind you to prevent further exposure to him." Victoria commanded. This was a very different sternness than Lana was used to. The kind that was less like some teacher that had high regard for a student's education and more like someone with experience with the impossible.

Lana, while very competent at dealing with the unknown in nature, had never seen robot students charging out of class, and had never seen Clark Kent sick in all the years she had known him. She knew something was happening, and had to get to the Kents for some sort of assistance. It would be a long way away, especially since the bus route around Clark's house was not operating until later. However they were both determined to make it.

As they crossed through the road to get forward to the barn miles ahead, a limo pulled up in front of them. It was a long, black Sedan Limousine. It practically blinded Lana and Victoria with how bright the shine off of it was. Lex was revealed to be the driver of the luxurious vehicle when he lowered the passenger side one view mirror.

"Get in." Lex demanded. Both Lana and Victoria looked at each other confused completely.

"You aren't going to be able to drag that kid all the way to his small barn. You need my help." Lex said with arrogant confidence.

With Victoria still holding Clark and not having too much energy to speak, Lana spoke up about this sudden assistance from Lex.

"Why are you helping us? And how did you even get this limo? I thought you billionaires were just driven everywhere by your own personal drivers." Lana questioned. Still unsure of Lex's motives.

"Curiosity. Plus it beats waiting in a class. As for my driver, he enjoys the charity donuts set up at the front of the school. It was easy to grab the limo from there. Now get in, that kid won't last forever." Lex explained. He opened up the passenger door, and then remotely opened the door closest to the passenger seat. Klingman sat in the back with Clark. Lana went into the passenger side, and all the while, Lex had brushed up his hair using the rearview mirror to assist in the maintenance.

"So… are we going or what?" Lana questioned as she buckled in her seat belt. Lex scrambled at attention as he stepped on the accelerator, startling the two other conscious passengers.

"You know, there's something I want to know," Lex asked. Lana glared at the smug billionaire as he continued driving.

"What?" Lana replied annoyed, but went along with it nonetheless.

"Heard rumours of some gossip about me as I was entering class. I wanted to know if you believed it." Lex explained. More dismissive of the students he is speaking of.

"Lex, everyone makes up whatever to make their own lives seem better cause they came up with it." Lana assured. Not wanting to seem involved with the nonsense gossip going on.

"I was just making sure cause I was wondering why you wanted to sit next to the kid rumored to hang with stars and models at pool parties." Lex joked. He wanted to find something interesting out of the people here if he was going to be in this school for the next year.

"What? Gross!" Lana exclaimed disgustedly.

"Just messing with you. I'm not like that Lana. I'm just like any other ambitious child." Lex explained confidently.

"And the limo?" Lana questioned while pointing above to the partition window.

"Well my wealth does make me more... eccentric than most." Lex bragged. However Lana was not entirely impressed at it.

While Lana and Lex went into the car and bantered, Victoria Klingman went in and rested Clark on one of the seats in the limo. The entity's eyes glowed as they shined in the dark section of the limousine and they put their hand over Clark's. Clark felt less pain and woke from consciousness, but only slightly. The entity shushed Clark softly in the form of Ms. Klingman. Clark went to sleep on the ride going forward. The entity then whispered into Clark's ear.

".rroshodh raopp rurrelahs bim" The entity muttered.


	4. Pilot, Chapter III

Lex's limo eventually arrived at the barn and pulled up near the wooden fence. He stepped out and unlocked the doors for everyone else. Victoria was unsure about letting Lex help them given her knowledge of the Luthors, but did so nonetheless for Clark's safety. Clark woke up and came out as well with Lana helping him up. Lex examined Clark's current condition and wondered how it is even possible he is standing despite how he looked a few minutes ago. He kept it in the back of his head as he helped Clark forward to his home. Victoria approached in front of the fence before they could continue to the entrance.

"Go on ahead. I have to work with the Sheriff to find Milton. Hopefully we'll be able to find him before he hurts someone for real." Victoria assured. She began to walk away when Lana turned her head and stopped her in her path.

"Wait, just… be careful." Lana warned. Victoria nodded in reply and walked away. Lana continued carrying Clark forward to his house. Clark kept his head up as he looked at her.

"Will she… be alright?" Clark asked in his weakened state. Lex continued pulling most of his weight as they continued speaking and walking.

"I'm not sure. The priority right now is getting you to your folks." Lana explained determinedly.

They made it to the Kent House and Lex knocked on the door. Martha answers as she had looked on in shock as Clark stands weakened and heaving before her.

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed in shock as she hugged her son tightly. She looked on in concern to Lex and Lana with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to him? How bad is it?" Martha panicked as she brought Clark to a nearby couch in the living room. His new friends tried to calm her down as she did so, however Jonathan heard the noise from upstairs and came down the stairs below the second floor of the house.

"Clark? Is that you?" Jonathan questioned as he made his way down. Shocked by what has happened to him.

"Martha, is he okay?" Jonathan now has panicked as well as he quickly headed down the stairs to check on the boy. Once again, Lana tried to reassure the Kents.

"Clark is alright. He just had some exposure to some… water outside of the school." Lana explained. She tried to make it seem like she didn't lie, but isn't too convincing.

"Water? Lana, in the time you have been friends with Clark, I have known how you lie, now please tell me the truth of what is happening to my boy." Martha said annoyed. Jonathan had noticed the struggle in her voice and moved next to her.

"Martha, can I have a word with you in private?" Jonathan muttered to Martha assuringly. Martha moved upstairs while Jonthan opened up the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed some ice and wrapped it in some towels.

"Here, just in case something gets worse. Looks like he's got a fever so I recommend holding this to him if he needs it." Jonathan said as he gave both Lana and Lex some ice. He then moved upstairs with Martha, and moved their conversation to a small empty window space in between rooms of the house on the second floor.

"What are you doing Martha? These children are helping out our son and you are scaring them, and potentially letting on too much. Like that we haven't seen him hurt in our whole lives." Jonathan argued. He was just as scared as Martha was, but was just as scared that this panic might get someone to notice.

"I know, but that's because I haven't seen Clark hurt in all my life Jonathan. When we have raised him all our lives, he's been able to take on anything, we've just been there to guide him through that and what that means. How to be who he wants to be." Martha said this while pondering the secrets she had been keeping from him with Jonathan. Jonathan then realized what she was going through himself.

"It's been hard. I know it too. Though I know it's worse for you. For what happened years ago the day we found him. But he'll be okay now. There are friends of his down there to help, but we have to stay level headed" Jonathan assured. Martha and Jonathan both consoled each other and they both prepared themselves for an explanation for the kids below.

While they went downstairs, Clark was feeling better. The beating summer was causing others in the group to sweat, but Clark was calmed by it in a strange way. He was getting weirded out seeing Lex here however given that he had never met the guy in his life. It was like a strange dream of seeing a celebrity hanging out with you. Clark thought he was delirious until he cleared his eyes a bit.

"Lex Luthor? What are you doing here at my house?" Clark questioned cautiously. He knew his father's unknown investigations in the tunnels were why his boss at the Torch was so spooked. Lex looked at him, now noticing he was fully aware of the situation now.

"You're welcome." Lex smirked. Clark had tried to get a read on the guy. He couldn't figure out if he's just doing this for attention, or if he actually cared. Though given that he drove Clark to his home which has more chickens than cameras, it might be the latter. He held out his hand nonetheless.

"Thanks for helping me and Lana back here." Clark said in gratitude for Lex's actions. Lana helped him up, but still wondered about how Victoria was doing now that Clark was back to working health.

"Clark, Victoria left to go after Milton." Lana warned cautiously. She didn't want to tell him this, but didn't want to make him even more worried than he already was when he was knocked out.

"Well then we should go look for her." Clark stood up groggily. He still wasn't used to standing again after being knocked out for so long. However he was still determined to make it to the door as his friends and family tried to stop him.

"Wait! Clark, you need to sit back down." Martha warned as she gently moved him back to the couch he recuperated on earlier. Clark reluctantly did so.

"But Ma, I-" Clark was quickly interrupted by Lana, who had then moved towards the door herself with Lex.

"We'll call the sheriff to look for them both. You guys… clearly need to talk." Lana clarified. She left with Lex outside awkwardly as the Kent family was left inside the house.

Jonathan checked the blinds to make sure they were beyond ear shot before speaking. Martha sat down on the chair opposite of the couch while he did this. Clark sat down on the couch once again.

"Clark, what happened out there? We just… we're worried about you and your friends bring you back here looking near dead. I just need answers son." Jonathan pleaded. He'd never been put into this situation and the desperation of that sank into Clark. He knew his dad didn't intend it, but Clark feels guilty for what happened, but now is the only time he can tell the full story.

"Dad, I guess I should probably take you back to the beginning. I… was late to class again. Lana helped me out and then I brought in the photos to the Torch..." Clark explained. He made sure to leave out no important details as his parents were still clutching with anticipation.

"I went into class with our history teacher Ms. Klingman. Then some of us noticed a kid in class, Milton, getting sick. We all went out to help him. Me, Lana, and Klingman, and Lex must have followed us out too. Milton… didn't seem human. He had parts of a machine inside of him, and released some rocks kept in some container. When he did that, I felt light headed and weakened. I couldn't keep myself up despite my strength. The rest was kind of a blur." Clark struggled to explain this part. He wasn't really a part of most of it and the part in the limo that he could hear wasn't something he was ready to explain to his parents, and so he left it out.

"You sure that's everything son?" Jonathan questioned. He wasn't sure of the whole situation given that despite being here teaching in Smallville with years of experience teaching children, Klingman didn't seem to have a caring bone in her body until today. It felt odd to both Martha and Jonathan that she would risk her life for the kids to the point where they would help her when she went back to look for Milton.

"I'm sure. She really did help me, so we shouldn't just leave her out there." Clark exclaimed. He lifted himself from the couch to leave again, but his parents blocked his way once more.

"Now hold on a second Clark. From what you told us, being near this kid makes you feel sick, or potentially worse." Martha warned. Something Martha has never felt was the mortality of her own child just like her own life. Now it felt just like being back in Dr. Shuster's office once more.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this." Clark stood strongly and didn't go back to the couch. He couldn't explain it, but the light outside and it's warmth had given him the energy to stand back up from his sickened state and face his family. Jonathan stood forward however, knowing that this could be the last time he could get his word in before his son made his choice.

"Clark, I'm not letting you leave. Not without me. I'm going with you." Jonathan declared as Martha came up along with him, with renewed determination as she felt a standing of hope.

"I'm going too. Someone has to get you guys out of trouble." Martha said knowingly. She leaned onto Jonathan as they went out with Clark following in agreement. Clark looked out and saw tracks. Those that either belonged to Lex and Lana or Ms. Klingman. Either way, he had to follow them.

"The tracks lead down the road. I'll go follow. You both stay behind me?" Clark asked, making sure his parents are backing up his play here.

"I'll get some rope. I know where those tracks lead." Jonathan explained. Clark nodded knowingly. This road led into the tunnels by the estimated footprint path. Clark continued following the tracks with his mother, and hoped he could save his friends.


	5. Pilot, Chapter IV

Ms. Klingman had found the tunnels underneath the road. It was a rough journey down with wooden boards covering it partially due to the sheriff getting notice of the situation when Clark Kent fell down into it. However the fast job done to cover up the tunnels seemed more to do with the Luthors doing construction in the sewers. For what, nobody knows. However while Klingman blamed the dusty, wooden boards for why it took a while to get to the floor of the tunnels, it was also her own age at fault for why. She had suffered pain in her joints. Not allowing her the reflexes and strength to have gotten down at fast speeds. She still persisted down. Milton was down there and the boy was still her responsibility. She finally saw light at the bottom. Albeit artificial and dim as LuthorCorp weren't known for paying the most for their workers and their comfort. Victoria moved forward as she landed on the ground. She had moved around the dark tunnel cautiously. Not sure what had happened to Milton or if he was still dangerous. She called out for him inside the narrow tunnels. Hoping for the message to be reflected through the echoes of the place.

"Milton Fine! It's me, Ms. Klingman? I just want to talk." Victoria asked as the words traveled down the tunnels in all directions. The water droplets that fell down to the wet rocks on the ground below were the only sound heard in response. She continued forward until she heard a new noise from one of the diverging tunnels. A large clunking sound traveled far beyond it. She changed her path down this tunnel, expecting the boy, but found someone else. Rather more than one. Both Lex Luthor and Lana Lang followed her down into the tunnels. She was initially startled by them surprising her, but eventually took the situation in. Presumably they took one of the side sewer entrances. They were restricted by LuthorCorp a long time ago, but Victoria presumed that Lex managed some way in. The children were inventive, that's for sure, but she wasn't sure they could make it through what she was searching for.

"What are you doing down here?" Victoria questioningly muttered. She wished not to startle Milton down in the tunnels, but still was surprised to find the children down there. They looked like they were coming up with a million excuses for why, but Victoria knew it was probably to get ahead of themselves and run head first into danger. An adventurous student, and a spoiled billionaire. They would be the first to go into a tunnel looking for trouble.

"We were looking for you… and Milton. You both could be in danger down here" Lana explained. She headed down because Milton might have hurt someone like he hurt Clark, whether he knew it or not, so she had to find him. Lex however had gone down in the tunnels for an entirely different reason. Because it was the best situation he had at that moment. Even with the defenses he had overheard his dad put into these tunnels under Smallville. Even if he had just gotten to know these people, Lex knew he had to warn them.

"There are drilling systems for clearing space in the tunnels. We should get out of here before they activate." Lex said, supporting Lana's argument for escaping the tunnels. Klingman looked forward to the path that she was on, still looking like both statements made had not changed Klingman's mind.

"If I leave, the boy dies in there. You two… should not have come down here. You are saying the risks, well you both just put yourselves in the crosshairs of it. I have this handled. Either stay with the Kents, or go home." Klingman demanded as she continued down her path in the tunnels. Not caring of the wet stones, splashes of murky water, and occasional sewage as she continued.

"You won't be able to cover it all! You need us whether you like it or not! I know you feel you need to do this on your own, but that's not going to save him. Let us help." Lana demanded. She wanted to do something. She knew what Clark felt. Even though she didn't show it then, she knew that if she noticed how Milton was feeling, she could have dealt with it and made sure Clark was never in danger to begin with.

The entity that took Victoria's form had felt Lana's truth. Her strength and determination to help those lost reminded them of someone from their past. They also felt another presence in the tunnels. They found Milton.

The tunnels rocked above them and below. Klingman had gone closer to Lana and Lex and held the kids back away from the tunnel and closer to the exit. Milton's green glowing eyes seen earlier had shone onto him and revealed him to be more mechanical than even before. It also revealed the LuthorCorp drills from Lex's warning being what Milton was wired to. He was shown having an unsettling connection to it. Being covered in wires plugged into the large drill that covered the entire area of the end of the tunnel.

"Where… Is… Kent?" Milton muttered out in a mechanical drawl. There is more clearly someone else controlling the boy. Something more certain than ever before. Klingman simply grabbed the children and ran for the ladder in response. As soon as Victoria made contact with the ladder, she felt a sudden jolt at her fingertips, forcing her away from the ladder.

"Don't touch it! Whatever is happening with Milton is electrifying the ladder." Victoria explained urgently as she moved the kids back to the tunnels behind, rather than in front to escape the drill's path. Lex and Lana heard the drill activating and continued moving faster with Klingman. No matter how tripped up they were by the rocks and water in their path. However, as they were lost from the exit Klingman climbed in from due to the drill forcing them into different paths, they felt a shake. Suddenly, they felt the walls closing in as they realized they had hit a dead end and the drill was still heading towards them with no path to exit out of. Lana stood back against the rocky wall.

"So, being crushed to death next to my teacher and the billionaire that goes to my school. Not exactly how I thought I'd die." Lana blurted out. Lex is puzzled, given the circumstances.

"How did you think you'd die?" Lex questioned. Lana breathed in and out thinking of the answer she had as the machine closed in on them all.

"Probably snakes. Wanted to adventure out so I figured snakes somewhere in the world would be what I'd end up dying from." Lana rambled on. She really didn't know what her last words would be, but she didn't feel like she wanted to go out silent. The entity that took Victoria Klingman's form didn't know whether to reveal the truth to these kids in their last moments, but instead decided to think of a way to get out of this conundrum.

"I just want to say, before I go, that I went to help Clark in order to get away from my father. You asked me why Lana, and I just wanted to admit the truth before we are both crushed by his machine." Lex admitted. He wasn't sure how long he would live and wanted to air out anything so he'd die as an ally to at least someone in his life.

The entity was running out of options. The drill was coming closer and it wasn't stopping. However as they interlaced their fingers with the ground, they drilled their fingers in with the soil, elongating them for distance. They then increase their width to move the soil upwards. The drill was cutting through the soil covering the path, but it was still being slowed down. Klingman wanted to make sure these two had their last moments last. As the two kids closed their eyes and grasped the rocky wall slowly cracking as the drill went forward, they wondered when they wouldn't be able to even feel their own shakes of fear.

Clark, Jonathan, and Martha rushed towards the sewer entrance to the tunnels, but found a lock on it only accessible by LuthorCorp workers for their security, or their drilling maintenance. Clark saw his parents watching out for onlookers as he ripped the steel door off its hinges with minimal struggle. As he climbed down the ladder, he felt a tingling in his nerves as he touched the ladder and climbed down. He felt the low levels of electricity had flown through the bars as he went downward. He looked upwards and realized his parents were about to go down as well.

"Don't! The bars are electrified!" Clark quickly warned. It always worried Clark of what had happened when the world's dangers were invisible to him, but not to others. Nevertheless, he kept them back at the entrance as he dropped down to a small splash of sewage below.

"We'll take another path down." Martha assured her son as she went forward to another entrance. Jonathan travelled behind her, reassuring him he'll be there soon. Clark continued down the tunnels to investigate. He remembered that these were the dark tunnels he fell in when he was younger. They looked very wet and large even now. Though he could tell LuthorCorp had been clearing a lot more areas of it in the last few years. He felt something else, a rumble behind him. He looked back and saw a large machine spinning and turning forward in the opposite direction. Clark never saw this the last time he was down here. He remembered that his mentor from the Torch, Ray Jensen, said he was investigating these tunnels. However he couldn't think about that, he had to find his friends. He felt around the dark halls of dirt and pipes, and he sensed where they could be. Clark had exceptional hearing for picking up these things, but he just hoped it didn't fail him now.

He had felt the cold metal of the pipes and immediately felt that there was drilling rocking the pipes even back here. He realized that the machine was one of the LuthorCorp drills. They haven't shut down here. His friends were in danger!

He sped forward to the point of practically embracing the drill. Clark couldn't afford to wait for his family. He grabbed one of the many wires hanging off the back of it, and pulled. He tried to keep the drill from moving for as long as he could, but the wire snapped under the pressure before the drill had given way. Clark's own strength was at fault there. He also started seeing the drill slowly be interrupted by something on the other end of it. He couldn't see what however due to facing the back of the drill and not the front. It assured him that he had a little bit of time to help save them.

Clark's parents entered through the same side path taken by Victoria earlier. They brought bundles of rope along with them as they rushed in, slightly out of breath.

"Lex, Lana, and Victoria are on the other side of the drill. You'll need this to help stop it." Martha explained while exasperated. She handed the rope to Clark, and Jonathan did as well.

"Will it hold?" Clark questioned. He didn't know his own strength the first time he had tried to stop the drill, but he wanted to make sure he did this time.

"The rope is the same kind my father used when trying to bring in rough cattle. Trust me, it'll work. Just make sure to hold it onto the grips at the different corners of the drill." Jonathan assured him while he pointed out these sections. He helped Clark to keep it secured to the different large tubes and wires of the drill to gain a better grip on it than the first time. "You can do this Clark, I know it. Just keep on pushing and you'll break this thing." Jonathan encouraged. Clark smiled at both Martha and Jonathan, and then pushed forward. He struggled to use himself as a counterweight to the drill's own speed. He could feel the heat emanating from it as it was burning out. On the other side, Lana, Victoria, and Lex all closed their eyes. All of them were sweating from being closed in, but also paralyzed with fear. However they felt the machine being abruptly stopped right before the drill's functions were completed. Lex and Lana exhaled a large sigh of relief, while Klingman smiled knowingly after realizing what, or more accurately, who stopped the drill.

Clark tore back the drill's back end to find Milton faced forward. Now closed off from his friends, they couldn't see him as he confronted the culprit of this crime. Milton was facing back at them, but Clark tried to get his attention. He suddenly twisted his head a full 180, unnerving Clark immensely. Milton's eyes once again shoned a green glow, but because none of the radioactive minerals were in sight, there was no threat to be found. His jaw moved in a mechanical motion once more, and spoke to Clark.

"I found you… Kal-El." The mechanical voice spoke weakly. Whatever it was, it was dying.

"Who is Kal-El?" Clark questioned. This name was a complete mystery and yet out of everyone, it said this to Clark. He needed answers more than anything. Possibly over getting out of this cave.

The creature chuckled. "The Brain Interactive Construct does not answer to your kind. What is to happen in Smallville will happen whether you save the boy or not. This isn't the last time your friends and family will be in danger. This battle... is far from over." Clark was worried. If this "Brainiac" thing can do all of this to Milton. Making him hijack a LuthorCorp drill, and making him try to kill Clark's friends twice now. There's no telling what else. Even with the body he was possessing being broken and decayed from the drill breakage, and overheating, there was no telling what else this monster could do. The body of Milton Fine then died quickly from the internal heat of the drill. Clark had a moment of silence with the body before he moved on to see if his friends were okay. He still wondered if he had learned anything so the boy's death would not be in vain.

Clark got out. He had hugged his parents after everything inside and out of the drill.

"You did it." Martha congratulated while she still held onto her son, but Clark stopped and replied, smiling at them both as he did.

"No, we did it."


	6. Pilot, Chapter V

Everyone struggled, but they managed to get out of the tunnel. They all gathered by Lex's car afterwards while the Kents got snacks along for everyone. Klingman couldn't stay and was about to leave as soon as the snacks were brought in.

"Hey wait! There's just something I need to ask you." Clark wondered. Still having questions about his mysterious teacher. She looked behind to see him once more, but a little bit away from everyone else who was still pondering this drill attack.

"What is it Mr. Kent? I still have to get back to the school to explain my leave of absence." Victoria explained.

"Don't you sleep?" Clark asked. While not his main priority. Her response after everything that happened was a bit weird to him. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask. What did you say to me back when I was down in the limo?" Clark was curious to get answers. Combined with what Milton's possessor revealed along with what his parents had been hiding, there was something amiss that Clark needed to find out about.

"I never did get to finish my lesson did I?" Klingman reminisced back to the class a few hours ago. Clark nodded in affirmation to that, and wanted to know where this was going. "Al Patih's followers had sought immortality even up to their deaths, and this had been their tradition for years and years. This may have been a myth, and just unproven folktale across Tibet, but those stories were told in lessons universally. Culture, language, and sciences were influenced by the secrets and myths told high on the mountains, Mr. Kent. Secrets uncovered do good as well as damage. Do remember that before you want the answers. Cause we didn't fully know if those devoted followers survived their search." Klingman explained before walking off. Clark wondered what he meant by the damage, and he got nothing of what language Klingman had spoken. Maybe Tibet was a clue, but given how vague she was, there must be something else going on here. Clark just couldn't stand keeping so many secrets and yet having so much of the truth away from him. He felt like he was surrounded by unknowns that haunted him.

Speaking of, he had to see Lex Luthor off. Lex handled well under pressure so he trusted him a bit more than he used to, but not enough to have felt okay with letting him drive Lana back home.

"Sure you can handle the drive back?" Martha asked, trying to make sure Lana made it home with a driver with his head on for the drive. Smallville wasn't always known for that, even if you were less likely to encounter many drivers.

"I can handle it. I may have failed my initial three driving tests, but my dad got me to the fourth. I can take Lana home" Lex explained. He tried to assure the Kents of the safe travels ahead, however lied to fit into the good graces of the Kents, but he hoped they wouldn't notice. He actually only succeeded because his father would have burned him if he didn't.

"My dad isn't going to pick me up any time soon, so this is probably my best option. Thanks for the food though Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Lana assured the Kents. She went into the car's passenger seat once more after she had hugged the Kents goodbye. Lex approached Clark however instead of entering his limo.

"Coming back to look for us after we were stuck down there was foolish, but brave." Lex complimented. Not really sure how to do it given that he never gave one before.

"Did I just get a Lex Luthor compliment? I'm not sure how to take it." Clark teased. However he was impressed with him. He really changed Clark's perspective on who Lex was before moving here to Smallville.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know that." Lex explained. He started pondering a bit in his own mind about something that bothered him "There's something I still don't get though about what happened down there." Lex started, while he looked around to the distant door to the tunnels above ground. "When we were about to be crushed to death down there, I heard something rip open inside the drill. Whatever happened, it wasn't simply machinery breaking down. Me, Lana, even our stoic teacher. We were all saved by some guardian angel today." Lex mused as he looked directly into Clark's eyes. "Given that you were looking for us when it happened, did you get a look at this... mysterious savior?" Lex asked inquisitively. Clark was uneasy, but made it appear calm headed.

"I think you might have just been wishing for something more out of your near death. It happens Lex." Clark explained. Wishing for him to be off the trail. "You probably just didn't want to die alone." Clark said looking back at the limo.

"Perhaps, and perhaps we'll be seeing each other again." Lex propositioned. Clark noticed himself, and was wondering what he was doing. "You plan on staying at Smallville High?" Clark asked. Lex looked back at the limo as well. "This small town is warming up to me. Plus you being a friend in this place is how you can owe me for helping to save your life." Lex replied arrogantly. He checked the time and went back to the limo. "Got to go bring Lana home, but I'll see you soon, Clark Kent." Lex declared before he exited. He got into the limo and prepared to drive.

Clark looked on and considered Lex's proposition. He'd need time for it of course. He had stuff to work out, and him getting to be closer to his secret was not good either given who Lex was connected to. He just had to figure it out some other time. For now, it was better to wait.

Lex had gotten to Lana's house, parking the car in the driveway. It was a short drive, but given all the running they did in the tunnels, driving was probably the right idea. "Well, here we are as you instructed." Lex joked. "You act like I forced you to drive me somewhere other than your mansions" Lana redirected amusingly. "Quite the opposite. I enjoyed the trip. In fact, I couldn't have imagined doing such an adventure with anyone else. You have been quite entertaining." Lex explained as he looked zealously. Lana was quite taken back by his comment, but wondered what Lex was after. Still, she knew what she was doing. She was becoming attracted to him. She explored everywhere in Smallville since her parents died, but she wanted more. The unknown about Lex was what had attracted her, and she needed to realize that. At least she knew his own magnetism wasn't really bringing her in. She made sure to separate him to what he was formerly to her for now. A rich, partying trust fund kid with no responsibility.

"I'm not in this car for your entertainment Luthor." Lana clarified distantly, now opening the door. She got out of the car, holding onto the door on the way out. "I just need to get home." Lana explained. Lex was surprised. "I-uh, I didn't know." Lana closed the door loudly. Lex opened the window right after. "Sorry I misread things." Lex once again closed it, obscuring his saddened expressions and sighs from view through the one way mirror. He ruffled his hair in confusion before backing out of the driveway, leaving Lana's view as she got inside.

Lana thought she was in the clear from her foster dad. As she prepared to go upstairs to get ready. Making it through the dark house to get up the stairs, but as Lana made the first step, the light turned on in the hallway. Lana turned around startled, but tried to keep some sort of composure.

"You're home." Lana's father said in a frustrated tone. Lana crossed her arms, seeming confident in how she'd explain everything. "I called the school. Turns out there was an emergency that kept everyone held up in the classrooms under lockdown, and you weren't there." His voice buffed, he continued to raise it in the dark room. "Now, where were you?" He questioned angrily. Lana sighed, she was already trying to come up with an excuse. "I-I went underground with my friends. We found an old cellar and figured it would be better than waiting for some killer to break into one of the classrooms." Lana stammered out. She tried to keep the lie believable. Her foster father had gotten closer, appearing more in the dim lights of the hallway.

"You know, I showed up early today. You've always complained that I'm practically a deadbeat, that i'm never here. Well I called in the local base and set up a deal so that I could be HOME, and be here to make dinner, and then I got worried that my daughter might not even be alive and now-" The foster dad was interrupted when Lana got closer to him in anger. "I am not your daughter, Hank!" Lana cried out in the nearly empty house. "A friend of mine nearly died tonight, and you are still not here when I need you, and only tough on me to ignore that." Lana exclaimed. She's been holding back against Hank thus far for years, but she has had enough at this exact moment. She felt it right given all that had happened.

"You're right. I… I haven't been like your parents at all. Your father… he was a dear friend of mine for years. He got me to propose to my wife, Terri, before she died. This world takes people away from the both of us Lana, and we should finally work things out if we are going to face it." Hank trailed off. He felt he had his reasons for being tough before, but knew he had to change to have some change happen between the two of them.

Lana nodded. They both had dinner later before they turned in for the night. Lana talked about half truths of her evening, and had not wished to tell the full story yet.

Clark had gotten inside after everyone left. There were still a few words that made him unsure of everything. '.rroshodh raopp rurrelahs bim' He was still not sure of what it meant. 'Kal-El' was another. He wasn't told everything of where he came from by his adoptive parents though, that's for sure. He looked back at them before turning in, still knowing that he had much more to learn.

Martha looked back at Jonathan knowingly from how Clark looked as he left. Jonathan perplexed as ever. "What?" Jonathan questioned.

"You know what it is. He's still lost." Martha explained. She looked at him and then sat down. Jonathan did the same. "Those marks we saw in his closet, and whatever was in that drill that knew him. They are all connected." Martha summarized. She had tried to figure it out just as Jonathan was thinking of it himself. Jonathan was continuing to guide himself through all the questions until he figured some answer to help.

"You know that scientist from Midvale? The one that helped get us some better pesticides back when we were in the waiting room for Dr. Shuster?" Martha remembered as Jonathan asked the question. "He said his name was Jeremiah, but do you really think one scientist we met 15 years ago is one we should be telling what we were doing since then?" Martha questioned, knowing that Jonathan knew what she was talking about. Jonathan pondered this as well, of telling Jeremiah of Clark's secret.

Jonathan made his choice. "I think we should tell Clark first. Not about everything, but rather what we'll be telling Jeremiah, about Clark's abilities." Jonathan explained. Martha was skeptical. "From what he boasted about in there, he would be able to crack that he's not from this world even faster than we did with a spaceship in front of us." Martha pondered. This was new territory for them both. "We'll handle that when we get to it. These secrets were inevitable to face when we found him. They'll always be ours to bear." Jonathan said knowingly as he and Martha embraced after a long night. They kissed tenderly before turning into bed.


	7. Conduction, Chapter I

The tunnel's walls were filled with smoke and debris. It had surrounded the workers inside who drilled away at the surface. Many concrete walls were being repaired by underpaid construction workers for LuthorCorp, who had begrudgingly casted the concrete once more. They were tired of it, but it was either that or move back to Metropolis to look for a new job. However, it still hadn't changed their state of minds about their less than ideal conditions. They all knew that there was a time table to get the tunnel back to the way it was, but with other crews that were coming in to tow the drill, some workers found it less and less likely they would succeed in the time Mr. Luthor required of them. This had carried on for a week since an unknown malfunction had caused the wreckage to begin with. Some workers suspected reptiles in the sewers, while some just suspected stray farm animals given the surrounding environment. Still, whatever anyone had theorized hadn't explained the totalled drill. According to the ones in the towing team, whatever stopped it had exhibited the power of 40'000 pounds of force to rip it off its hinges. Employees made small talk about it as they continued working through that whole week. However before they started their shift for the next week, Lionel Luthor had unexpectedly paid them all a visit. This time, he wore safety gear rather than his traditional black suit. Still coming in tall, cold, and through his eyes, an utter taskmaster. He leered at them all menacingly. However not simply to make them shake, but also to read their progress. He was disappointed.

"You have all not made much progress in the last week everyone." Lionel said as his voice echoed through the uneven, broken down tunnel. He walked through the debris with great care. Not wishing to trip across the rocks still left there because of the lack of motivation from his employees. "Get out of here. I'll call you all in promptly tomorrow." Lionel informed coldly. He then continued on through the tunnel as his workers didn't waste any time leaving it. He moved though a maze of tunnels. Having gone towards one of the more complete areas of his project. He saw a pressurized hatch and opened it using a code he memorized when he started this operation in Smallville.

"I apologize that I was late. We had to move the timetable up a little. An unforeseen incident in the tunnels." Lionel apologized profusely. Ever since Lillian's death, Lionel promised himself he would never apologize to anyone. However that was one of the many promises he had broken to survive in the small town. The computers surrounded him as he entered the locked room, buzzing to life with a very loud whirring noise.

"I am familiar with the intrusion. Continue to plan for the date as originally predicted." The voice around the computers ordered, and the Brain Interactive Construct did not wish for delays. Lionel was shocked by this reaction. "But- What am I supposed to do?" Lionel questioned in anger. He had expected some alternate path ahead, not a go ahead for how things were. At the rate construction was going, he would never make it to the original date. "And what do you mean you are familiar with the intrusion? What was it that stopped the drill?" Lionel added. The Brain Interactive Construct chuckled. "All in due time Lionel. You are not the only one I keep secrets for." It explained voraciously. Lionel was about to leave, feeling downtrodden from his setback and by the machine responsible for Project Pulsar. However it had reminded him of what needed to be done.

"Fine, if you won't tell me anything, then what do I do to divert the attention of the population of this town? I need more time and far more workers. I can't do that when I'm set up near people's fields." Lionel explained. He was tired of explaining to a machine what needed to be done in an environment it had clearly not considered fully. Suddenly, three dots had briefly fritzed onto the screen and then fizzled away. Lionel first considered that the Construct was glitching or had over-exerted it's processor. However before he had thought about the primary data banks not having handled the load of info down below, the Brain Interactive Construct displayed an answer in text before shutting down.

'Everyone loves an event'

On the outskirts of the woods, many farmers, families, store owners, and students travelled for a trip. This one had many reasons for people to come. Farmers were personally given invitations for a drive-in event, while a lot of families had been given such from friends, but also just heard through word of mouth and wanted something fun to do. The store owners followed suit since the small town had very little business during this time. That left students who had the weekend off and nothing to do. Particularly Lana Lang, Lex Luthor, and Clark Kent. Last week, they had faced a traumatic attack from a fellow student who had gone out of control. This would leave most held up in their homes for weeks, but they got back to school after three days. Lana never let danger keep her down, and Lex faced death less with bravery and more with acceptance which still puzzled him. Clark had a different reason to get back to his life. His powers had enhanced that past week. He had now been hearing things far better than he has before in his life. It no longer extended to just extremely gifted hearing. He was hearing the chewing of popcorn from cars that were far ahead in a line he was currently in with his folks. He was becoming less human by the day, and he wanted to find out why and how. Though he hoped a movie with his friends would help him out. It helped that Lana was there with him in the family truck.

"So which movie is this?" Clark asked. Wanting to focus on the here and now.

"Doomsday. Apparently it's still in theaters everywhere else, and it's now instantly available at this drive-in here in the woods." Lana explained. She was perplexed by this, but thought Clark would have a better guess. Lana believed it was some sort of plan Lex set up to win her over, but she's not completely sure yet.

"I mean the drill is under most of the farms nearby my parents' fields. Maybe this is some sort of coverup?" Clark theorized. Jonathan looked back as he was still in the line to get in and could afford to.

"What did I tell you kids? The drill, Milton, until we can definitively know what is going on there, nothing happened down in those tunnels to the rest of Smallville" Jonathan declared. He wanted to keep this deal to keep some sense of normalcy until he could figure out when he was going to tell Clark the truth, but also to keep him safe. The more this gets dug up, the more Clark could get hurt. "Now let's just get in somehow and have a fun time." Jonathan assured both himself and the kids.

Lana and Clark played some casual card games as well as catching each other up on their week during their wait, but eventually they all got in. The two teens eagerly got out of the seats of the Quad cab truck. They had prepped in the back with blankets, chairs, and even money for snacks. As they got back to the truck after their purchases, Lana and Clark found Lex there at the drive in. Arriving by an older, expensive car. Upon a casual glance, it seemed just like all the other cars arriving. Perfect for a billionaire blending into the crowd. Lex had exited the vehicle the instant it had parked on one of the spare spots of land there at the drive-in. Clark was the first that noticed him.

"Hey Lex. Surprised to find you here. Didn't think you were much of a movie buff." Clark wondered. Lana then noticed at this point, looking very reserved and distant.

"There are a lot of things I am interested in Clark. Disaster films included. Got my own snacks, maybe we can watch this one together?" Lex suggested. He wanted to get to know Clark and Lana as well as bond. He got to know more the last week, especially nearly dying with Lana and her wanting to keep her distance from him afterwards. He didn't know why, but he still stuck forward. Trying to propose some kind of reconciliation.

"Yeah, I think it would be a great idea. Just got to run it by with Lana first." Clark explained before turning around to speak with Lana privately. Lana gave Clark a sort of stink eye of this idea. Clark didn't know what she was going though.

"Clark, I know we all bonded at the farm, but he's not someone who wants to be pals. He wants something from both of us. He told me why back when we were nearly crushed by that drill" Lana whispered to Clark anxiously. She knew him, he always looked for the best in people, but she also knew Lex was just like his dad. He didn't view her as a friend. He viewed her as a challenge to overcome. Lots of guys did. Especially in her old hiking groups before she headed out alone for them.

"What did he say?" Clark asked softly.

"He said that he just did all of this to get away from his dad. What's to say it's not happening again and again? That we are just being used by a billionaire for something later?" Lana suggested. Clark didn't see it. As someone who didn't fully trust what his parents have told him about who he is so far, he could see that Lex is just in a worse off boat. At least he knows in the end that his family cares about him. With Lex, it might not be the same.

"I just… maybe think we should hear him out," Clark proposed silently. "He's not going to be a better person with Lionel Luthor, the guy who made it his mission to buy out Smallville. We are probably his best option." Lana noticed the little dig at Lionel. "Since when did you start seeing Lionel as the villain? I thought you said the city look was good for Smallville." Lana asked.

"Since I started looking more at Mr. Jensen's notes." Clark answered. He had looked across what Jensen had left for him. It wasn't in Lionel's favor. There was a case against LuthorCorp and Clark was starting to get convinced he was right about it. "Now, how about I just get to know him for this movie, and we'll see from there, alright?" Clark questioned optimistically. He hoped everyone could be friends after this eventually. Lex may have not had the best start with Lana, but hopefully starting to get how things happen in Smallville would change that.

"Fine" Lana sighed. She groaned, but turned around to face Lex with a fake smile. She moves into the backdoor of the truck and slams the door hard. Lex then entered the vehicle with Clark being in the driver's seat when everything was set up for the film. Clark and Lex then worked on getting the film's audio, scrambling through the different channels until they finally found it.

"So how did you find the extracurricular programs Lex?" Clark asked, wishing to break the tension in the car at that moment. Lex wondered why Clark wished to because aside from Lana making it clear she wasn't into him, he didn't get why there was a lot of resentment held towards him.

"It's fine. Won't be able to take any of them though. My father has wished me to keep personal tutoring going during the times those programs are on." Lex explained while staying focused on the film. Clark looked back towards it too. He ended up giving in, as he realized he could just try to help this issue some other time. The screen beyond the glass wind shield had shined through. It started showing credits, and then the film had begun it's official start with a scene from the film showing a large shot of a jungle. Clark listened keenly, but started hearing things beyond just the woods of the film. At first, it was a car alarm that had gone off in the front entrance of the drive-in. Then Clark had heard something as small as a child chewing popcorn somewhere beyond the vehicle like it was a sound exploding inside of his ear.

"Clark, you alright?" Lana asked worryingly in the back of the car; now noticing Clark's fatigue. He noticed she had started to worry. It was hard not to. Every noise in the drive-in was one he was able to hear. He had then opened the door to his side, falling out with the grass covering the noise of the fall. Lex then noticed at this point, getting out of the vehicle. Lana followed him out after Clark exited the truck.

"Stay back! It's fine. I'm fine." Clark exclaimed profusely. Clark was backing away from his friends as he slowly stood up. He could hear their heartbeats the closer they got, and even each subtle breath they took. He decided to run away as fast as he could. He didn't know where, he just knew he had to find some place to calm down. Lana and Lex looked at each other knowing something must be up.


	8. Conduction, Chapter II

The drive-in's concessions were near a small stand for people to sit down and enjoy snacks. A large interior with tiled floors and walls. The inside was filled with the smell of popcorn butter, and the tables were very greasy, but it served the needs of the two farmers staying temporarily. Martha and Jonathan ate a burger along with a hot dog while they waited until it was time to bring Lana home. While they were planning their schedule around a visit with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, they were still working through their meals. They had looked over what they knew already. Two promising doctors from Midvale, a small suburban town off in the east from Smallville. They finally narrowed it down to a day next week, but something was still troubling Jonathan.

"Martha, something is still not sitting right with me about this. This whole plan and all. Maybe we should talk it over before fully accepting." Jonathan warned as Martha was preparing the call on her phone. She flipped the case shut as she put it back in her pocket. Looking at her husband worried at what was troubling him.

"What is it Jonathan?" Martha questioned. Jonathan anxiously looked at her closer as she asked. Making sure to not be in earshot of others. "I'm worried about letting these people know about Clark's abilities. What he can do. We have told him to constantly keep them a secret from others, and now we are going to tell people we barely know?" Jonathan whispered out his declaration, but enough that Martha was able to hear what he was feeling. His conflict about the choices they were both making moving forward. What they would have to do.

"We'll still tell him before we go through with this. Remember, we haven't told them anything yet. Just that our son needs a checkup that none of the doctors here can provide." Martha explained.

Jonathan sighed. "Alright, i'll talk to him later." Jonathan said. He wished to get this over with. Each new thing that Clark learned he could do scared him. He burned his closet in his sleep, he lifted the tractor when he was four, and his eyes glowed while he slept when he was a baby. It frightened him, but he knew it probably scared Clark more. It's why it was his responsibility to make sure he could understand all this. Unfortunately he reached the point where his skills couldn't help figure out what Clark was.

Martha nodded in response to his assurance. They both got through the rest of the meal in silence for the next few minutes. Jonathan looked at his phone and found that Lana's dad called. Lana shared the number of the house just in case plans changed. Jonathan found a message as well where he said that he came back early, and wished to prepare dinner. Jonathan showed it to Martha, and she responded. "Well, she's not exactly our kid."

"Your right I suppose. Just seems odd he'd have her miss the movie this early just for a family dinner." Jonathan wondered

They nevertheless cleaned up their wrappers, and tried to find the truck as fast as they could. They found Lana outside of the vehicle, more punctual than they were.

"Sorry Lana. Your dad called. He showed up early and wanted to set up dinner" Jonathan said. Lana sighed in response. Lana wanted to protest this, but without Clark, it didn't seem as worth it to do so. Lana exited the car, but still was angry about all of this. Jonathan understood, not really getting this whole situation either. He then looked around inside the car and around the drive-in. "Where is Clark?" Jonathan asked with a sudden elevation in his voice. Lana nervously approached. "He's… gone. He ran off" Jonathan turned red; completely overwhelmed by this change in events. After pacing back and forward in frustration, he decided to run off to look for Clark. Martha stopped him however.

"Please Martha, I have to find him." Jonathan pleaded to his wife. Martha had then consoled him. "I'll find him Jonathan. Just get Lana home." Martha urges as she runs off to look for him. Jonathan gets back to Lana with an uncomfortable pause having them both on the spot. "Well we should probably get back the car." Jonathan says before knocking on the driver's side where Lex was sitting. Lex brought down the window and looked out to him.

"Already Mr. Kent? Hank is almost as impatient as my own dad." Lex said amusingly.

"Well that doesn't surprise me Lex. Now come on, get out." Jonathan asked. Lex exited the car and Jonathan entered. Lana was about to get into the passenger side before looking towards Lex. "So how are you going to listen to the film's audio? I don't see your car anywhere nearby." Lana questioned. Lex pulled out a pair of earbuds from his pocket. "LuthorCorp Generation 5 audio tech. The latest model. It's able to pick up public radio frequencies instantly. I'll just watch the rest of this film outside. It's fine." Lex explained assuredly. Lana said her goodbyes before the truck pulled away and exited the drive-in.

Lex leaned back near one of the vans at the drive-in and plugged in his earbuds. He tuned one of the earbuds to the drive-in's audio for the film. However, for the other, he had tuned it to a nearby security camera for a gas station on the other side of the woods. The same woods he knew Clark Kent dashed towards with his mother close behind.

The woods were rustling and branches were snapping at high speeds. Clark felt the sound of each one like it was a large jaw digging deep into him with a sharp impalement. However, this pain came from his ears rather than the rest of his body. He tried to ignore it and kept running. He ended up crashing into a brick wall, not feeling the sharp impact. It was like the wall was simply made of stacked pillows in its strength. Clark tried to process where he landed. He hadn't gotten a handle on his speed. It simply felt like he had no control over his own legs when he went that fast. Like he was re-learning how to see when running. He saw supplies in a backroom of some kind. Most kept in a freezer, but some were in packaging. He peered over to look in order to gain more intel of where he went. As he opened the corrugated cardboard flaps keeping the box shut, he looked through to find some Soder-Cola, fruit snacks, and chips bags. From what Clark could see, he was in a convenience store. He felt like sneaking out the way he came in, but wanted to keep a low profile in order to not get spotted.

As he looked around for alternate exits out of the storage room, Clark heard the sound of a loud muscle car. He realized that despite his crash into the storage room, he still could hear everything. He snuck towards the window to peer out towards what was going on. Nearly all of Smallville was at the drive-in, so whoever these people were didn't seem to be from town. This wasn't helped by their custom paint job that didn't look like it came from anywhere in Kansas, much less Smallville. Clark was always welcoming to outsiders, possibly because of his adoption. However, these ones were dragging someone tied up from their vehicle onto the concrete below. Seemed whatever kidnapping was going on was brought on from outside the town.

This sickened Clark. He hated that his home was just some hideaway for this kind of crime everywhere else. He knew crime existed in Smallville, but it was always muggings or some quick thefts. All of which even the Sheriff had kept down to just one hand in count. It was only when Lionel Luthor came to Smallville that crime had begun rising, but it was all because of his influence over the town. These men didn't seem to come from LuthorCorp however, and if they were, they weren't planning on showing it. They wore leather jackets along with cargo pants that were detailed in camo. Their slouching and very childish demeanor was the one thing that had Clark dismiss military corruption being the cause of this. Two of these goons approached the tied up captive who was duct taped together. What seemed to be their leader was the one who ended up doing the dragging. He was defined by a gold chestplate with green wires across it with black stripes. He had multiple lashes across the side of his face which differentiated him from his comrades. Aside from those lashes, Clark recognized him somehow. He just couldn't remember where he did.

As the captive was dropped, they crawled away from the leader before he drew some kind of coil from his wrist and launched it around the captive's feet at a powerful speed. The leader tightened the coil without even touching it and drew the captive back towards them with ease. The burn from the concrete and push caused the captive a lot of pain. The leader bent down to speak with their closer hostage.

"This is the last time you get to walk away from me. Now, onto business. Where did you stash your notes? My men would like to know now." The leader demanded calmly. However there was a deeper impatience behind it. As the captive covered themselves near a gas dispenser in the gas station connected to the convenience store, Clark looked on in horror at this person's fear. He then got mad and exerted pressure on the window frame he was looking through. It began to crack under the pressure, and the cracks continued upwards to the window. Also going below to the wall tiles. The goons noticed as the glass started shattering on the floor below inside the convenience store. Their leader then noticed and signaled them all to go out and check for witnesses. Clark immediately ducked down as he realized they had seen what had happened. He checked the wall and saw what he did even with only a bit of pressure on the frame.

He knew he had to get out of the storage room immediately and save the hostage. They were still in danger from the leader. He seemed to be well armed, but to Clark's own strength, that was more to protect him from dying rather than keeping him from harm. Clark knew he couldn't control what he could do, not completely. So he had to be as careful as he could. At first, he sped around to the gas station's front. He barrelled forward with an enormous gust of wind. However, he didn't time his landing well enough and crashed into the car, completely wrecking it. This luckily drew the leader away from his hostage and allowed Clark to accidentally get his attention.

Clark stood up and tried to play this situation out more confidently as he came face to face with this leader.

He turned around to face Clark and examined him. His eyes widened when he put the face to the man.

"Clark Kent? What are you doing here farmboy?" The leader tauntingly said. Clark had finally figured out why he looked so familiar after he heard the man call him that. The taunting, the smirk, the anger. This was Kenny Braverman. His old school bully. Clark got past the scarring and how he's clearly changed when he got older, but the voice still remained largely the same. It didn't surprise Clark that Kenny became a criminal, but he still knew the danger he had in that suit. He tried to stand up tall, but still was visibly trembling. Despite all of his power, Clark had never been in an actual fight.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Last I heard, your dad sent you to Connecticut." Clark replied. Kenny started getting riled up from that comment. Clutching his fist intensely. Electricity sparked from it periodically.

"Yeah, I was. What you didn't know was that just as I was pummeling little brats like you, my dad always saw you and all the other kids in school as the better son. He wanted to toughen me up. So he sent me to my personal hell. Turns out there was a gift there. After I kept on looking for more of it in Keystone, I came back here for more of my prize." Kenny explained. Clark noticed the sparks intensify. While it was good this battle was fair, he didn't want the hostage to be in danger. That was the priority. He prepared a stance to start running so he could save her before Kenny could make a move. Do what he never had the courage to do way back when he was bullied by the same man.

He moved forward as Kenny and the hostage slowed to a crawl. Clark rushed for the hostage as his main move. Hoping to catch them and move out of the way before disarming Kenny. However even when the world slowed down, he still saw Kenny's coils moving in the direction he was in. He slid downwards to avoid them, and scooped up the hostage in his arms with ease. As he blinked, him and the hostage were on the concrete facing each other, and the car had erupted in a large explosion far away from them. The entire gas station followed. The flames launched up in the air with smoke trailing off of it. Kenny had to have been crushed under the debris and flame. It blinded Clark temporarily with its power. Then he realized the taped up hostage had fire over their bonds. He removed them as quickly as he could, but still found some minor burns over the hostage's hands. However the hostage stood back from Clark a bit, horrified by the situation. Clark saw that this victim was a woman, from the coat, she was a doctor from somewhere. She was frightened by him.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, trembling. She was still shaking from the explosion. Clark tried to come up with an answer. He was scared to tell her much. If she tells anyone, especially Kenny and his gang, it's all over for him and his family.

"I'm no one really." Clark covered. He wanted to make sure she never had anything to get off of him. "Why did those men kidnap you?" Clark questioned. He had to figure out what Kenny was after before being lost to the explosion. The doctor struggled to work through an answer before Martha ran through to the side of the road that Clark and the doctor were at. She hugged him tightly.

"Clark, are you okay?" Martha muttered close to her son. Clark nodded heavily and stood up.

"I'm fine mom." Clark assured. Martha stood up again as well and looked at the doctor.

"Who's this?" Martha asked. She suspected that she was from LuthorCorp given her dress sense, but needed to learn more before being guarded.

"My name is Vell. Vell Willis." Vell explained. She looked to Clark as she spoke. "I was kidnapped due to my access to proprietary gene treatments. They were stolen from my lab in Keystone, but that wasn't enough for the hooligan." She continued. Clark and Martha both were listening in. Though they weren't sure what was going on. Martha had an idea on how to get answers though.

"I have somewhere we can go for now then. Keep you both safe." Martha assured. As she gestured for Vell to follow, she told Clark to stay close. "We are going to have to talk about everything here. Starting with what happened to have you leave the drive-in and speed through the woods." Martha muttered in panic. Clark felt disappointed in himself. Despite the pain, he felt he could have pressed on like he always had with a new ability. Though he thought it might have just been the explosion that caused that feeling to rise in him. The guilt.

"Mom, I could hear everything. After the movie turned on, it triggered. Now, I think I have super-hearing." Clark whispered insistently. He was worried about what he had, but it still filled him with some excitement of having such an ability. At least once he had it more under control. Still, giving them names at least alleviated some of the worry.

"You can hear everything?" Martha whispered worryingly. This was not what she was ready for, and with a blown up gas station and some kidnapped doctor she was bringing home, it was only going to get worse.


	9. Conduction, Chapter III

Jonathan drove Lana into the driveway of her house. He knew Lana's dad did well. There were talks about it around the town and Jonathan wanted to know things like this when she became Clark's friend. Martha called it paranoia, but Jonathan believed differently. He got out of the truck and closed the door. Lana got out right after.

"Well, here we are." Jonathan declared. Lana sighed, approaching the door. Lana felt conflicted. On one hand, it was probably best to keep her space from Lex, but at the same time, leaving the movie at Hank's strict curfew was annoying just because of last week's incident in the tunnels. She knocked and Hank answered after peeking through to see who was at the door. He was in his more casual wear early in the night.

"Jonathan, Lana. Thanks for getting here close to the time I asked. Really means a lot Kent." Hank said gratefully. Jonathan looked wide eyed at the door. Trying to hide it by rubbing his eyes in order to cover up what he did see. He recognized Hank. Long ago, he was the man who nearly stole their child. A government suit who originally had no name, but Jonathan had finally put a name to the face.

"You alright?" Hank asked. Jonathan stopped rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to overplay this cover act. Though not all of it was fake. He was feeling a bit of a crash after the food at the drive-in.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Was just looking after two kids for a drive and a movie. Would make anyone tired." Jonathan reassured. He was about to leave before looking back.

"Lana, remember our talk in the car. Second chances." Jonathan said in a hopeful spirit. Lana followed that with a bit of nervous snark on her face with a bit of pessimism. "Got it Mr. Kent." Lana had said before entering the house.

Jonathan got back into the car after Hank and Lana said their goodbyes. Hank had told Lana what he was ordering in, but then stopped before making the call.

"So you've known this Clark kid for a while, right?" Hank asked. Lana was weirded out by this question. His dad was hardly ever interested in who she hung out with. Except for Kenny, but he was a bit of a creep so she got the reaction when she got older.

"Why are you now interested?" Lana questioned.

"I mean, you said one of your friends nearly died last week. Just want to make sure to be in your life more now to help you with things like that Lana." Hank clarified. Lana saw the point. He might never be her dad, but as Jonathan said, he is making an effort to at least be there.

"Well he's a good friend. We've just sorta supported what both were going through. He didn't have his parents from the beginning. Me having that but still ending up not having them anymore just had us… click." Lana explained. Hank was curious. He remembered fifteen years ago when he encountered the Kents. They were near the crash site he was sent to in order to extract the foreign object from it. It was all way too close to be a coincidence. Then Clark Kent was adopted by the same family near the time they left the area of the crash site. It left him perplexed.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Was just looking after two kids for a drive and a movie. Would make anyone tired." Jonathan reassured. He was about to leave before looking back.

"Lana, remember our talk in the car. Second chances." Jonathan said in a hopeful spirit. Lana followed that with a bit of nervous snark on her face with a bit of pessimism. "Got it Mr. Kent." Lana had said before entering the house.

Jonathan got back into the car after Hank and Lana said their goodbyes. Hank had told Lana what he was ordering in, but then stopped before making the call.

"So you've known this Clark kid for a while, right?" Hank asked. Lana was weirded out by this question. His dad was hardly ever interested in who she hung out with. Except for Kenny, but he was a bit of a creep so she got the reaction when she got older.

"Why are you now interested?" Lana questioned.

"I mean, you said one of your friends nearly died last week. Just want to make sure to be in your life more now to help you with things like that Lana." Hank clarified. Lana saw the point. He might never be her dad, but as Jonathan said, he is making an effort to at least be there.

"Well he's a good friend. We've just sorta supported what both were going through. He didn't have his parents from the beginning. Me having that but still ending up not having them anymore just had us… click." Lana explained. Hank was curious. He remembered fifteen years ago when he encountered the Kents. They were near the crash site he was sent to in order to extract the foreign object from it. It was all way too close to be a coincidence. Then Clark Kent was adopted by the same family near the time they left the area of the crash site. It left him perplexed.

"So you going to order now? I'm thinking chinese takeout." Lana requested. Hank snapped back to reality. "Right, right. I'll get to it. Though i'm getting wings first." Hank cleared up. He's got to repair his relationship with Lana. He owes Thomas that at least. Carol too. The Kents would come later. At least when he finished collecting the intel he needed.

After Hank left with what he needed to get the food, Lana's phone started vibrating in her jacket. She looked and the number was unknown. She curiously answered, but played it cautiously.

"Hello? Who is this?" Lana asked nervously.

"Hey Lana, this is Lex. Just wanted to ask a favor of you. A quid pro quo situation." Lex greeted on the other end. Lana had gone from nervous to questioning from the person on the other end.

"Lex, the only person you got the number of this whole week was Clark. How did you get this one?" Lana asked. She knew Clark got the number from him last week. At first, he was sort of fine with it until he realized him and Lex had a lot in common. She was fine with it because they both related over their separate extra-curriculars in between Lex's phone chats.

"I'd hardly consider the Kent house a personal number. As for you, who do you think got half the parts in your phone built?" Lex said, very disinterested in the how. Lana was though.

"So what do you want?" Lana asked, wishing to get this arrangement over with.

"Lana, Lana. What you can give me is not as important as what I can give to you. I want to fix things from last week." Lex declared. He wanted to set things up to know people in Smallville and to do that, he had to fix his own mistakes. "I have access to some of my dad's technology and as you know, my trust fund has provided me a lot. Anything you want to find out or anything you want in your hands is yours." Lex added. He had the deal be smooth. He had watched both his father and his mother do this before. Only not for people he'd consider friends.

Lana was considering dismissing his deal entirely. Not wanting to be bribed like so many of her neighbors. But then she looked out the door. Considering what Hank has been keeping from her for so long. She knew it was military, but given all of the strange things going on about him and even how Jonathan looked at him, it was about time she took action.

"Okay, I may have something. Though if you can get anything I want, why do you need my help?" Lana asked. Still clutching the phone while heading upstairs to her room. She assumed whatever he'd need, she'd either have to sneak out or grab something from her room to help with it.

"You count yourself out too quickly Lana." Lex reassured. "I just need your assistance in the research area. I have my dad's tech, but zero allies. As you saw down in those tunnels, he's up to something in Smallville, and I need to find out what it is. You know the lay of the land. You are the best person to help. It's a small town, and finding out where he could potentially store something here would be a big help." Lex asked. Lana got onto her laptop. Looking over a map of the city she rose up with the swirl of a touchpad. She searched for buildings people could use as there were less in Smallville. She found one that was unavailable to view. The entire space was blurred compared to the others as she narrowed her eyes on the screen.

"There's one I have here, but it's blurred out. It might help if you could clear some of this up on the map." Lana pointed out. Lex thought about it. Though considered a different idea.

"No, Lionel would track any descrambling I'd do. I need you to do it." Lex asked. Lana was really getting nervous now. Whatever is in there is probably heavily classified if no eyes have even seen it from the outside.

"You want me to descramble one of your father's buildings and believe he'll notice, but you still want me to do it?" Lana questioned. She knew she could get in trouble for this, and possibly be killed. Lex knew this was what she was worrying about on the other end. He needed to encourage her forward.

"He won't suspect it coming from you. To Lionel, I haven't even made friends in Smallville. Besides, i'm pretty sure you still need something." Lex responded. Lana thought about it. It was worth the risk to travel down the trail of secrets kept by Hank.

"Okay, i'll do it. Send it over. I'll get something soon." Lana said. Lex felt glad he finally got a deal through. "Excellent. I'll do my end of the bargain as soon as the film is over." Lex assured.

"Wait, you are still watching it?" Lana questioned. More in surprise than shock.

"Of course, I was multitasking." Lex retorted. He ended the call and got back to his film. He then got a notification from the device in his ear, telling him that the recording of the data he requested had ended. He looked over the audio. Hearing all about Vell's work from Keystone. The old city was familiar to him. He had to warn Clark and Martha about them being in over their heads.

Martha was in the middle of setting up. While preparing lemonade with some ice cubes was nothing she wasn't used to, inviting someone over who knew Clark's secret really was. She had to wonder, was she as ready to tell Eliza and Jeremiah as she let on? Jonathan certainly thought that she was, but she was wondering whether she believed herself. Though at the moment, she had to get through this moment. Clark was outside. He said he needed some air, but Martha knew that Clark was affected by what happened with Braverman. She still couldn't believe what he had become. He was a bully to kids before, but a dangerous criminal with abilities that could hurt Clark wasn't what she expected. Vell Willis seemed nice, but she was very reserved, and the rescue seemed to have scared her. Martha didn't know which showed more. She had finished the lemonade in the meantime though. Vell took a little of it down as it was placed on the table.

"This is good. Thank you Mrs. Kent. You and your son, for everything." Vell greeted her in gratitude. Martha sat down across from her.

"Glad you enjoyed Ms. Willis. I hope it isn't too sweet." Martha asked. "Been making this for a teenager for years in the summer." Martha added. Vell chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I know how it is." Vell acknowledged. Martha was surprised. She had assumed Vell was very reclusive, not someone she'd see being a mother.

"So you are a mother too?" Martha asked, now engaged into this conversation a little more.

"Yeah, a daughter. She's not 15 yet, thank god." Vell stated happily. Vell and Martha both shared a laugh over that. "She's my whole world too. I'm not going to subject someone else with that love to untold pain. You don't have to worry about Clark's secret." Vell added. Martha was relieved of that in a lot of ways. Still, she had to make some things clear to her.

"Vell, you have to understand that this is my biggest secret. Anyone who knows it is a danger to my family and the secret is a danger to them. If anyone knew what Clark could do..." Martha said, trailing off. She couldn't imagine what could happen. Her son, a constant target. To be imprisoned, dissected, and studied. Not like the man he is, but as an object or an alien.

"I know. Clark saved my life. He doesn't deserve all that would come to him if someone like Lionel Luthor knew about him." Vell assured. "You know I tried to create what he has. What he can do. The impossible stuff only dreams are made of. Powers that would be the first step to the next stage of human progress." Vell added.

"It's why I didn't trust you. Not at first. Because there are those out there who would ruin Clark's life to achieve that." Martha explained. "I know, but before I played with forces I didn't understand. Kenny was the result of me playing God." Vell admitted. She looked like she did feel real guilt for such an action. Martha needed to know more. If this truly was Vell's actions, she needed to make sure to find a way to protect Clark from them. "Was there anything wrong with what you injected into him?" Martha asked.

"No, not that I know of. These were supplements of artificial nucleic acids. Basically we managed to combine a form of nano-tech with a kind of bonding agent capable of stabilizing the difference between a human's DNA and these extra advantages we added. In this case, we added to the subject the ability to conduct electricity using inverted modified nerves we have grown in the human body similar to an electric eel." Vell explained. "Dr. Hamilton was one of the ones who designed the initial specs for these artificial nucleic acids, and the modified nerves we would grow from that." She added.

"Dr. Hamilton? That scientist from S.T.A.R Labs? He worked with you?" Martha questioned. She wondered how far this went now. "This was before his work with S.T.A.R Labs. Now, I know your son is in danger from what I am involved with, but I can't tell you more. They'll kill me if I do." Vell said tensely. Martha gave a reassuring look before Jonathan came in through the front door of the house. "So I just dropped off Lana. Now there's something we should probably talk about around the-" Jonathan was about to ask about Hank before seeing their guest. "Oh, was not expecting guests." Jonathan said, very confused about the whole situation. They did have guests before then, but it wasn't always at this random a time.

"I think we need to talk about this in private Jonathan." Martha suggested. Jonathan nodded to this, still noticeably bewildered. Vell read the room before leaving. "I'll let you both talk things out. I'll be right outside." Vell suggested. They were both alone once more.

"So who is she? We had no guests that we talked about before." Jonathan asked. Martha felt she had to tell him everything. For the sake of the danger Vell posed. Whether intentional or not.

"She knows Jonathan. About Clark." Martha revealed. Jonathan was startled by this revelation. He was gone for a few minutes and it was like his whole world shook.

"What do you mean she knows? Did she come search the farm? Did someone else see the rocket back then?" Jonathan asked, frustrated. He was going through all the answers in his head that he could find.

"She… saw Clark save her." Martha admitted. She knew that Jonathan wanted to outright dismiss that Clark was at fault. He always felt relieved that he was careful, but that was going to catch up to them both. Jonathan was still startled, but he was starting to calm down.

"We'll fix this. We just need to keep her in our sights until we can figure something out." Jonathan proposed this idea with a modicum of confidence. "I'm just not ready for it all Martha." Jonathan added.

"I know, but we've gone through the last 15 years. We can get through this too." Martha encouraged. "The best option is to hide her until she can leave." Martha added.

"Right. Right, well we'll need a plan." Jonathan surmised best he could at the moment. "Maybe I stay outside with him, and you watch here for anyone coming in from the front?" Jonathan asked.

"Who could come after us? The Sheriff would still be at the scene investigating the explosion" Martha guessed. Jonathan was wide eyed then. "There was an explosion?" He questioned, dumbfounded at it all. "Yes. It's why Clark had to save her. Things were getting dire and somehow Clark's bully Kenny Braverman got involved..." Martha trailed off. "Braverman's kid? Didn't that whole family move years ago?" Jonathan asked. He knew that his dad took him to some reform school somewhere outside of town, and apologized on behalf of Kenny for everything that happened with Clark. Jonathan believed that was that originally. "From what Vell told me, she was working on something that could give normal people abilities like Clark. Seems Kenny wanted the same. Brought her here to Smallville too to get it." Martha guessed. Jonathan nodded. It seemed like the best possibility. "Alright, I'll try to make sure I can get what I can and make sure she keeps all this private. Let's just stay connected" Jonathan went outside, and Martha looked out of the blinds. Making sure nobody could catch them all by surprise. They didn't want to assume the worst, but they had to consider it.


	10. Conduction, Chapter IV

Clark had gone out to think in the fields. This was the first time this wasn't even a safe place for him to run free of the responsibility of keeping his powers inside. He couldn't blast off across while the wheat blew away from his path. Feeling like he was invincible and that nothing could touch him was oddly freeing, but everyday he started feeling like more and more things could. Whatever the Brain InterActive Construct had with him could cause Clark to weaken, and now Kenny has powers like him. Clark felt more vulnerable by the day, and without answers, he was lost on what he would never find out if he did actually die. He had walked across the fields as he contemplated this. He heard more since the drive-in, so any sound alerting him back home would tell him when he would need to go back.

One thing he noticed on the walk compared to before was a blue light from a shed. He knew the shed before. Pa simply told him that's where he kept old car parts. Busted hubcaps and engines that fell apart before their time. Clark wondered why one of them would be causing a reflection. Couldn't be a light, as the shed was too far away from the road to come from cars. He looked behind and saw that Jonathan had arrived. Clark could risk looking around a bit at whatever this was. He started moving forward to see the strange flare.

"Heard you were out here." A mysterious stranger had said behind him. Clark was quickly startled, but straightened up slowly. Vell Willis was behind him. "You saved my life. I just wanted to thank you." Vell said wholeheartedly. Clark didn't know what to say. Saving his friends was one thing when they had no knowledge of what happened, but now someone actually knows what he did. "I'm just glad you're okay." Clark said while shifting along the dirt paths there in the farm grounds.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Vell asked in concern, but also out of curiosity. She was always a scientist first, and what she saw earlier was what defied the kind of laws she even broke. "I'm… fine." Clark would usually answer with some minor injury as the lie, but this time there was no point. He gave her the real answer. Nothing happened to him.

"Good. I mean- Of course you would be. But-" She rambled a bit until she saw his flannel shirt ripped apart in the back with some remaining scorches, but with his skin left completely unmarked or damaged in any way. "He still hit you, didn't he?" Vell added questioningly. Clark looked behind him to see the ruined shirt. Clark turned around to cover them. "I was. I moved to save you, not myself." Clark admitted. "Why? Why did you feel the need to save me? You weren't in danger there if you had stayed hidden. You could've called your parents when it was all over." Vell wondered. She knew she wasn't well liked in Keystone, and nobody would stick their neck out before. She hadn't exactly been ethical with her experiments. Why Clark would save her was something she couldn't figure out. "I just felt it was the right thing to do. Seeing them hurt you wasn't something I could just watch. With all I can do, I couldn't sit around. Not like that." Clark replied. "That kind of responsibility isn't on your shoulders. Frankly I had it coming. For what I did to Kenny. Sometimes doing nothing is the best thing that can be done." Vell advised. Clark didn't believe it. He never would.

"What about your daughter?" Clark asked. Vell looked at him, questioning how he could have heard that. "I can hear more now. Not sure how, but it's something I can do now." Clark answered.

"She's better off without me. Constantly looking over her shoulder as she grows up." Vell confessed in defeat. She recognized the same feeling in Clark. The feeling that anyone could get them both. "Do you feel that? With your own secret?" Vell added. Clark thought about it briefly, but then looked towards his home with a smile. "Not really. I know that no matter what danger comes, they'll always be there to guide me through it. I believe in you too. You have something to fight for. Something good. I don't have to look over my shoulder, not completely." He continued back out to the fields. Vell looked back to him. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to look for"

At the site of the explosion, fire trucks had started arriving. Chief Cushing sent them all in full force that night with their lights blaring. They all were ready to contain the blaze, however unexpected it came. Police arrived first, whose priority was to make sure this not only stays contained, but also quiet. This wouldn't become a public incident on their watch. They split off around the crash site to recover bodies of the drivers. One officer moved closer to the backside of the broken down vehicle. Seeing the fallen awning move had startled her. She called it in. "This is Fowell-38. I got a 10-89. Something is moving around the right side of the wreckage." She examined it as she saw the awning be lifted by someone. The struggle of the arm underneath was showing as the hand and fingers were shaking vigorously. She offered her assistance. This allowed the arm to get through, but unexpectedly, she found a line of electricity flowing out of the sleeve of the pinned down man. She saw him struggle to get out from underneath, but then saw him smile. Before she could radio it in to the other officers, the electric whip lashed forward to cut through the awning, and cut off the cop's arm in the process. She screamed out in pain. However, before she alerted the rest in her horror filled screams, the whips reached around her, still at the same heat level as when they cut through the awning. It killed her as it burnt through her body. Her remains fell to the ground below as Braverman lifted himself up from the crash site which now laid burning once more. The firefighters moved back and started prepping their hoses to fire. Not realizing that Kenny was still there. He precisely shot out the whips into the streams of water, electrocuting both of the firefighters instantly. It knocked them back towards their trucks. He ran forward. Knowing who to take his anger out on. The one who turned him into the freak he is, Vell Willis, and the man he resents above all else.

"Clark Kent!"


	11. Conduction, Chapter V

Lex left the theater; starting to hear the violent acts happening on one end of his earpiece. He knew that Clark Kent was in danger. Especially with Vell Willis involved. He heard the crash and explosion of the gas station, along with the crackling electricity launched about. Lex knew that he made a mistake with Lana, and while Clark trusted him, he also trusted everyone. In order to truly gain allies in this town, he needed to prove it. Only way to do that would be to expose a known liar.

He arrived at the Kent farm after narrowly missing a turn to get in. He was in a hurry to get there. If Willis was inside, then the many people she's hurt wouldn't be far behind. Lex knew some of them personally and knew his father hurt some as well. He wouldn't let Clark be the next.

"Am I too late?" Lex asked imperatively as he arrived at the front door knocking frantically. Martha checked and saw Lex at the door as impatient as ever. "Late for what?" Martha asked, confused as ever as she opened the door. "Willis. She's here isn't she?" Lex added. He asked if he could be let in, and Martha did so. He was young, and brash, but he did save Clark's life. "What is wrong? Why are you after her Lex?" Martha asked sternly. She stood forth, she wasn't going to take anything but a real answer. Lex understood where Clark got his strong moral compass from.

"She's dangerous Mrs. Kent. Willis knew my father." Lex admitted. He clearly was invested in this beyond Clark's safety. His pressure to get home last time he was there, and now him suggesting that anyone associated with his father could be dangerous.

"Why is she a threat for that Lex? What aren't you telling me?" Martha asked. She had enough now.

"My father isn't the man your small town praises. He's controlled bureaucrats, politicians, law enforcement. That was Metropolis alone. He's had his hand on the scales everywhere though. I don't know all, but what I do know is he did make a deal to allow Willis to work in Keystone." Lex revealed. Martha took all of this in. She knew billionaires on the level of the Luthors were powerful, but if what Lex was saying was true, Lionel was potentially playing god with what Vell injected into kids like Kenny.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Kent. I'm going to warn Clark." Lex was much calmer now that she potentially started realizing the situation at hand. He moved further into the house. Looking around for where he could be. He saw her out back, and went towards the backdoor of the house. Martha wanted to stop him, but realized what real power did she have on that? If she called his father, it'd be clear things would get worse. Clark and Jonathan would be able to protect Willis from the anger of a child.

Lex went outside to find Jonathan talking with Vell. Lex barged in the middle of their conversation to confront her.

"You really got these people involved in your games? Who paid you? My dad wanted to get rid of witnesses as well?" Lex accused. Vell had started hiding behind Jonathan. Her crimes had her stay back in guilt.

"Lex, what are you talking about?" Jonathan asked. Lex moved forward. He needed Jonathan to see the proof up front. He pulled photos of burnt flesh strewn along a low lit lab, and showed them to him. "What is this?" Jonathan added.

"Proof, Mr. Kent. This used to be a friend of mine. Claire Selton. At least before my father found out she was a photographer for the Daily Star. Now she was injected by her and left to burn." Lex revealed as he accused Vell. "I saw the whole thing! You thought my father made sure I didn't know, but I was in the lab that day. I saw you kill her!" Lex added angrily.

"I know what you saw was bad Lex, but I had no control over it." Vell cautiously assured him as she moved back more. "Liar! I saw you inject her! You killed her in front of me." Lex blamed her for so much, he was clutching the photos with such anger that they were crushed. Jonathan stepped up in front. "Lex! I know what you've gone through was horrible, but we have a dangerous killer headed for this house. We have to keep our heads in the game."

Lex frustratingly had to agree that Jonathan was right. He was angry, but all that anger would go to waste if someone else in his life died due to this cycle his father caused. "Alright Mr. Kent. What do you need me to do?" Lex questioned, reluctantly but eager.

"This field has to be where we draw him in. No neighbors, no police. Nothing that'll set him off." Jonathan established as he was mapping out the area in his head. He's known every inch of farmland for years and this moment is one he will not waste one bit of his knowledge.

"And then what? You're a farmer, not a hunter. You draw him in, but that's your only play Mr. Kent." Lex corrected. Jonathan knew it himself. He wasn't. However there was luckily someone who did.

"Willis," Jonathan called out. She stood forward. Keeping her distance before. Trying to see if Lex had a gun of any kind. "you gave him his abilities. Do you have any way of getting rid of them?"

Vell thought about it hard. This was bound to come up sooner or later. Either on a trial or another crime scene. If she had lived without Clark there. "There might be. What we injected into Kenny was experimental micro tech. Theoretically making the bloodstream more conductive through these injections. Extremely dangerous procedures. Like I said, both illegal and a prototype from what was going to be done." Willis explained. Jonathan then nodded. He was thinking of some kind of plan. Clark was going to have to be his answer to piecing it together. He just needed to find a way to get Lex away.

"Lex, call the police. Tell them to get here when I give you the signal Kenny is here." Jonathan ordered. Lex questioned this choice. He wanted to help, and certainly didn't believe in whatever plan Jonathan had made in a few seconds. "Mr. Kent, I don't see how you could-" Jonathan interrupted him angrily. "Lex, I am trying to keep you safe. Why can't you get that?" Lex understood at that point. Or at the very least didn't want to get on Jonathan's bad side. It was clear his motivations were pure though. He went along with this. Kenny needed to be stopped.

As he left, Vell went up to Jonathan. "Him calling the cops isn't the full plan, is it?" Jonathan continued into the fields. "Tell Martha to grab the flare gun. She'll tell you where the traps are. Bring those as well." Jonathan informed her. He continued into the fields as she spoke behind him. "Are you sure he can do this? He's just a kid." Vell asked. Jonathan knew, but one thing crossed his mind as he ran to the shed.

He hoped he was.

Clark saw the light of the shed get closer as he walked over. Clark made it after a while. He took his time. Clark hadn't fully learnt how to run yet. Not with his full speed. He eventually made it after a long walk across the field. It had been a while since he just took in the stalks slowly. He felt the nightly winds as he walked inside the shed. He instantly felt the contrast of the dust and staleness laying out before him. However, one thing was different, this blue light coming from it he had never seen before. It was covered in old parts from previous projects Jonathan worked on. Clark saw old car parts he remembered he broke when he was little. He had a light chuckle of a car tire that still had marks of his baby teeth faintly showing. He approached it, but then wondered. What would he find? Would he find the answers to who he is, or just more questions? What if it was more dangerous than even what he had faced so far? But then on the other hand, Clark considered that this was something he wanted to know for a long time. The answers were needed. He grabbed at the tarp at the top, covering the majority of the parts and the glowing object. He was about to lift it when he heard someone outside in the fields.

"Clark! Son, we got a problem out here." Jonathan shouted out. Clark saw him outside as he left the shed. He ran towards the fields to hug his father. He didn't know what to think, but he leaned into his embrace.

"Clark, you alright?" Jonathan asked. Clark was just as bewildered as Jonathan, but he just wanted to hold onto this moment. Before he found anything else that would change anything.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Why are you here? Is Willis leaving?" Clark asked.

"No Clark, it's something else. Kenny is headed here." Jonathan answers. All the while, Clark is bewildered. No one could survive what he saw out there at the gas station.

"Dad, that's impossible. I saw the explosion. He couldn't possibly have gotten out of there. There's no way." Jonathan took it in, but knew how he could have made it.

"Vell told your mom and I about some experiment he was involved with. Whatever it was, he's not human anymore." Jonathan told the story, but Clark didn't exactly believe it.

"That's not completely true dad. Even with all that happened, I don't think I was the only victim back then. He mentioned at the station that his father played a role in this." Clark reasoned. Jonathan knew what Clark had to be thinking now. He and Martha raised him to think the best of people, but it wasn't the time for it.

"Son, you don't really think he can be saved can you?" Jonathan asked. Before any answer could be thought of, many sparks across the field were starting to show. They burnt the stalks as the trail of them continued. Clark and Jonathan gazed up at them from the shed.

"Guess we'll find out," Clark guessed. "For our sakes." Jonathan added.


	12. Conduction, Chapter VI

Clark and Jonathan hid inside some of the longer stalks. Keeping at a distance as they both saw Kenny coming closer and closer. Blindly looking for them. Clark and Jonathan slowly started crawling over as they hid. They moved towards the outer edges. Wishing to get Kenny away from the house.

"Hey Clark! I can smell that cowardice coming a mile away. Can see your parents decided to run too. Wise choice. Would have fried them for keeping my prize away." Kenny taunted. Jonathan continued leading Clark to where they were going to trap Braverman.

Clark got to the edge of the stalks near the fencing. Most of his body was outside of cover, but outside of Kenny's view, who was impatiently still turning. His armor pulsing with electricity from his coils. The tech in his armor looked like it was still damaged from their last encounter at the gas station. Braverman was now clear from any area close to the house. Clark just had to stop him now. Jonathan got out some tranquilizers to help in support. Prepping them inside a rifle he brought out before looking for Clark. Clark knew it was time when hearing Jonathan load up the shots. He stood up. Kenny turned around when hearing Clark coming. Arming his whips with a large amount of electric current through the coils. Clark had stood tall and took the best stance he could to at least make Braverman think he was ready for this. His footwork barely held, but given the stalks, Kenny could never tell.

"You finally decided to face me, Kent." Kenny taunted once more. Clark held up his hands in a defensive position. He's tested himself against cuts, blunt force, and an explosion. All that left him without a scratch. However, he could still never tell what else could actually hurt him. He never wanted to take a chance on it.

"I don't want to fight you Kenny." Clark declared. He really didn't. However he didn't think that would truly stop him. He just wanted to give him one chance to pick the better option.

"See, this is rich. Cause I don't really care." Kenny spat out. He smirked as he grabbed the ends of his coils and lashed them forward at Clark at frightening speed. Clark dodged the strike narrowly, with the coils burning the stalks behind him. Luckily, Jonathan's plan to trap Kenny ended up working as his coils were stuck under the fences in the outer edges. Jonathan then ran forward with his rifle in hand. He had his hand ready on the trigger, preparing to fire, but then was halted. Kenny was breaking off the hold on the coils at the same time. He tripped Jonathan and Clark as well when he got to his feet.

"Kenny! Stop!" Behind Kenny, Willis yelled for his attention. Standing in the field with the same injuries he gave her in his kidnapping. "You know you aren't after them. It's me you are after." Vell noted. Kenny let out a grunt as he cracked the electric coil. He moved towards her. Vell standing as brave as she could. She didn't hold a brave face though. She held one of a mother missing her child. One she was afraid to never see again. Vell Willis knew the risks she took in protecting this family.

"You're right. I don't want them. It's you who tortured me. Left me to feel the shocks in that lab for weeks." Kenny recalled. "That's right. Me and Lionel. Clark Kent was not a part of this. We should be who you punish for what we've done to you" Vell pleaded. Kenny reached out and grabbed her neck in his grip. "You're right. Which is why you are the first to die." Kenny launched a current through Vell. Shocking her with a burst of electricity and launching her to the ground, completely bereft of life.

Jonathan and Clark saw the body. They were completely shocked by the horrible actions committed by Kenny. He went from a bully and a criminal to an outright murderer. Both of them angered by Vell's death, but still helpless to help avenge her. Clark was pinned, and Jonathan was still injured. Kenny turned and moved towards his next targets slowly. Savoring the moment.

"Please Kenny, don't do this." Jonathan begged, desperate in his injured state in the dirt below. "You think I care? About you? About your son, Mr. Kent?" Kenny pushed angrily. Jonathan fell once more. Clark started getting even more angry. Vell was killed by Kenny, and now his father was about to share the same fate. Somewhere in that anger, he started to swelter. He felt his eyelids bursting with heat. In pain, he closed them shut. However, energy from his glowing eyes started launching in fiery hot red in random directions out of the edges of his eyelids. This cut through the coils. The electricity Kenny was discharging was starting to behave just as randomly as Clark's eyes. Clark was still recovering, but Jonathan reached up with his rifle that was discarded on the ground. He aimed desperately, and pulled the trigger in a last ditch attempt to contain Kenny's power.

Kenny fell to the ground after being stuck in pain from the electric discharge. Waiting a few minutes for the tranquilizers to take an effect. He fell head first into the dirt below. Jonathan went to help Clark up. He was sweating a lot around his eyes. He opened them wide as he realized something. He could still hear Willis. He rushed over towards her. Jonathan followed close behind. Bending down as he still heard her clutching on her last breaths. Clark looked for a way to save her. Any open wounds to block out, but everything she was facing was internal.

"Hey Clark," Vell greeted faintly to him. Losing energy in each word. "We can save her, right dad?" Clark questioned in desperation. He needed something to save her. He couldn't stand that he couldn't. Jonathan held onto him. "There's nothing we can do son." He answered regretfully. Clark held on as long as he could to Vell. "Find out what has happened to the others. Do it for me please." Vell continued speaking her dying words. Occasionally coughing from her lungs losing their strength. The pain was getting to be too much. She looked at Jonathan. "Do it for your son, but also for my daughter." Vell pleaded to the man. One parent to another. She laid her head down at rest as she had nothing left to keep her body from breaking down. Feeling her last gasp of air leave her. She died on the Kent Farm's grounds that night.

Martha moved a curtain in her and Jonathan's bedroom. Looking outside in the distance to her husband and her son looking over Vell's body. She got the signal out, but didn't expect what they would lose in the end. Lex called the police to relieve suspicion of when this was called in. She and Jonathan agreed that too many people can't be trusted with this. Especially with Willis's body. Which was why they had to take care of it themselves. As they hid her, the red and blue lights of the police sirens started shining over the Kent Farm.


	13. Conduction, Chapter VII

The woods were shining with sunlight the following day. Nature bloomed, animals were roaming. The dirt paths were muddy, but lacked prints. Nothing seemed to travel here. That is until Lana Lang moved through this muddy area with her phone in hand. Looking at specific coordinates sent to it. She tried to place the location of the unknown building. It had to be here somewhere.

She saw the large imprint that looked like a rectangular crater where a building used to be. However, she made contact to the edges and found that one still was. Feeling a cold metal exterior to it. Lex walked up behind her, much to her surprise.

"Found it?" Lex asked eagerly. Lana turned behind in surprise. "Yeah, I found it. The building is still here. Whatever they did, it just can't be seen."

Lex tried thinking of how. "It's possible that my dad cloaked the building in the woods. Makes his time in Smallville more secret if nobody knows he has other property beyond the mansion." Lex reasoned. Lana agreed with him. The woods felt like a good place to build on. Very few know them this deep in aside from her. "Anyway, you don't owe me anything anymore. I know I did little to earn your trust, but now I have given you something in exchange for you giving me what I needed. I thank you for it." Lex concluded his deal with Lana, but Lana wasn't done.

"I heard what you did for the Kents yesterday. You helped them when they needed you, but you could have let your personal grudge get in the way of that." Lana explained. She knew from this that she was actually wrong about Lex. That he could actually be a human being. Though who knows exactly. She though Kenny was simply some jerk, and then he turned out to be a now convicted criminal. Did she really know people? Or is just knowing that those around her were at her side enough? "I did what I had to. Nothing more." Lex considered. He knew what she said was right, but bringing her along wasn't what he had in mind. Especially when he gets to what he has to do. "Even if I wanted to, this is a dangerous path. Staying with me isn't a good idea Lana." Lex added.

"That's my choice to make. I may have been wrong about you initially, but if you think I am just going to let you find a way in yourself, you are wrong about me." Lana confidently remarks.

"Then let's get inside." Lex concluded as the duo, side by side tries to find a way into the secret facility in the woods. Searching for the answers he and his friends needed on Lionel's plans.

The Kent home morning was sunny, but a little less cheery than normal for the family. Clark was barely touching his breakfast. Both Martha, and Jonathan started to notice. He had twirled his fork around the eggs left on his plate. Martha was the first to speak about it. "Clark, I know things have been hard since what happened with Vell, but you have to eat." Martha said concerned for her son. "It's hard Martha. Being the one to see something like that. I understand if he wouldn't." Jonathan rationalized. Clark thought a bit. Taking one or two bites in an attempt to relieve some concerns. However he came up with an idea. "I'm ready." Clark declared. "For what?" Martha asked. "The Danvers checkup you've been planning. You have my permission. I want to do it." Clark elaborated. Jonathan looked to Martha and she looked back. Thinking of why he would make a sudden choice. "Clark, if this is because of Vell, it might not be the right time-" Jonathan assumed so, but Clark believed his choices were less on grief and more something greater. "If I could have learned about how to actually use my powers. I could have prevented something like this from happening again. I found her kept in a car because I had to run away from the drive-in." Clark explained his plight. His feeling of helplessness even with such power. "You mean the hearing?" Jonathan asked. Clark nodded as he took another bite of his eggs. "Clark, you don't know if we had actually brought you before that you'd be able to figure this out. Whatever you know, you still are human in the end. What happened to her was her choice that you couldn't prevent." Jonathan had wished to make him feel what he needed to, and while what he said was a lie, it helped him feel less helpless in that situation. Something he severely needed. "Still, this is what we've been talking about Jonathan. It could be extremely helpful. We just got to be sure we are doing this. Don't forget, this is the first time we've told anyone. You understand Clark?" Martha clarified. Clark finished what was in his fork before responding. "I understand Ma. I've made my choice though. We weren't going to be able to keep it to just us forever. Besides, in the end, it's my secret."

"Alright. We'll let them know." Jonathan said understandingly. The family finished up with breakfast, and while Jonathan got to work, Clark tried to help him with chores. Martha got to the phone and called for the Danvers family. She waited a bit for them to pick up, but got an answer back.

"Eliza? You and Jeremiah are still okay with us coming over?"

The Sheriff's office was quiet later that very same day. A thunderstorm was brewing around it outside. Lightning narrowly struck the cells connected that night. Minimal staff were watching over this place this late. All they had was one prisoner, but a peculiar one. He had the ability of moving electricity through electric currents. None of the cops there at the station knew of meta-humans. Aside from rumors spread around the internet of a whole section of weird events far off in many cities across the U.S, and beyond. Still, they were all extremely terrified. Any lightning strike could mean this man's freedom. However, eventually they were kept at ease when it was simply thunder, and the weather conditions were a little less vicious than before. The prisoner, Kenny Braverman, was nodding off at this point in mud filled clothes that were under his mechanical gear. Which without his confiscated chestplate and gear, simply included a tank top and his cargo pants with emptied pockets. He heard something behind him that had him fall out of the slab he now called a bed.

He recognized the intruder vaguely. Someone who looked like she was straight out of his old school. The thing that frightened him about her was that she travelled through the wall's bricks like a phantom. The intruder simply stood in front of him as he was left on the ground gripping the bars behind him.

"Someone let me out of here! Please!" Kenny pleaded. He was afraid. Afraid whoever this old woman was, she was a ghost from his past out for revenge.

"Calm down Mr. Braverman. All you are doing is wasting your breath." Victoria Klingman assured him. Kenny was confused. How was there not cops there to protect him from this madwoman? "Why can't they hear me? Who are you?" Kenny asked anxiously. Still clanging his wrist against the cell door to get help.

"Knowing who I am isn't important. Not for you anyway. As for your voice, I made sure your pleads couldn't be heard. Now that your concerns are out of the way, you need to answer what I want to know if you want me to leave you alone, and alive." Klingman established her deal. Kenny was thinking about finding some way out of this. "I'll know if you are lying." Kenny heard these words, not from her, but rather in his head.

"What do you want to know?" Kenny asked hesitantly. "What do you know about Clark Kent?" Victoria demanded in a powerful roar of intimidation that stabbed right into his mind. "He's not human! Whatever he can do, it's not human! That's all I know, okay? I swear!" Kenny pleaded as he couldn't even look into Victoria's death like gaze.

"Now I'm afraid Ms. Willis will be the last life you take." The entity in Victoria's form growled out as they grasped Kenny's head. Having him be trapped in screaming agony for what seemed like hours.

One of the officers went to check on Braverman's cell when his break was done. He figured things were a little too quiet for a few minutes, so he decided to go and check. All he found was him sleeping the night away. Which the cop started to get envious of given how long he was waiting. What he didn't know was that Kenny couldn't do that much more than that. Outside of the view from the bars, Kenny was drooling all over his slab as his mind was left with nothing but a vessel of his bodily functions.


End file.
